Family Heals
by rockhotch31
Summary: After David Rossi is shot by an unsub, how will Hotch, Cait and the boys handle it? Another sequel to my "Family" series, with Hotch, my OFC, their family and Rossi. While a sequel, it can definitely be a stand alone story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I've had this story in the back of my head for a while. However, I thought of it as a "reserve story"; something I could do anytime. Yet, after pouring my heart and work into another OC, I needed to go home.**

**For those you just discovering this story, this is a sequel to my on-going series of **_**Family**_**, with my OFC Cait, and the blended family she and Hotch and their sons have become. Yet, like all my sequels to the original, it can be a stand-alone piece. It just delves a little more into the fabric of this family I've created, and just how much one David Rossi means to **_**all**_** of them. I hope all of you, new readers and my super, wonderful followers will enjoy it. As always, it is complete and, depending on the cooperation of FF, a chapter a day will be posted. Who knows; the Monday 2 for 1's might even happen again. ;)**

**I've just got to say that writing this fanfic has been an eye-opener to finally understanding the writing process my mentor has so quietly tried to get through my thick head. It's about following your head and your heart. And while some reviews of my original chased me away from this world for a while, I did learn one very large lesson, with a gentle nudge from my mentor.**

**So that is why this story has become so hugely close to me. I didn't rush to the finish. I just let the story tumble out. The number of chapters and chapter length be damned. And I hope my absolute love for my OC and her family shines.**

**Dedication: Y'all know by now who gets the first chapter shout out. Look above. I think I pretty much explained that to you newcomers. But if you want to know exactly who she is, guess you'll just have to check out the rest of my **_**Family**_** stories! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds. That is the property of Mark Gordon Productions, CBS, and ABC Studios. But I sure like to use my imagination with their characters!**

**Rating is T: my potty mouth shows up every now and then. However, as I once said, if you're over 12, you've already heard them.**

Chapter 1

"Rossi's down!"

-00CM00-

It had been an excoriating case for the BAU team. An unsub was abducting children from any area of opportunity and then leaving them dead at elementary schools at dawn. The only sign of trauma to their bodies was the bruises where the unsub choked the life out of them. While the only saving grace to the case was that it was in the DC metro area, it was rarely that any of them got home to sleep in their own beds. Going into day six, they worked almost around the clock to catch this sick person.

As usual, it was Garcia, armed with the team's profile that gave them the first break. After working together to narrow the profile and Garcia's tireless searching, they finally had cornered the unsub in an abandoned warehouse. It was a fluke chance of a DC Metro patrol officer stopping the latest abduction that had proved to be the final key to helping Garcia put together the puzzle.

The team, as well as not one, but three squads of FBI SWAT stood outside the warehouse, as they made their entry plan. Local officers and their tactical teams from four different precincts had sealed the perimeter. They knew the suspect, Jonas Middleton, had an assault rifle with plenty of rounds and a military background as well.

Morgan worked with lead SSA Sanchez of the SWAT force in finalizing the tactical entry plan. Three, four-man teams of SWAT, well-armed and protected, would make the initial front entry into the warehouse. A fourth team, with JJ joining them, would make a covert entry to the backside, once the three teams had entered. Hotch nodded his silent approval to the two of them. Sanchez noted the walls of the warehouse were made of concrete, which they had already learned through Garcia's efforts. "That's means the strong possibility of ricochet bullets." Two paramedic teams with their ambulances were on stand-by safely away from the action. The BAU would enter next, with Hotch and Morgan in the lead. Hotch was to be the negotiator.

"Stay safe my loves," Garcia said. They were the last words they heard as they deployed.

As the three teams made their initial assault, Middleton sprayed their entrance with a hail of bullets. They ricocheted around like multiple silver orbs in a monster pinball machine. The three teams stayed as low as possible to the floor to avoid the stray bullets. Sanchez and his three teams settled into position; Hotch and Morgan entered, followed by Rossi and Prentiss following the SWAT teams entry. Reid stood at the entrance, his weapon drawn, Morgan's words ringing in his ears. "Do not let anyone get by you kid. And be ready to call for medical back-up." They all knew this was going to be one of their toughest tactical situations.

As Middleton sprayed the area again with bullets as the BAU team entered, the fourth team quietly breached the outer door to the backside. Knowing Middleton's military background, the first member of the SWAT team looked around. He noticed the trip wire just inside the door. He motioned for a second member of team to move up, silently gesturing to him to look for the same and fanning him off to the right of their entry position.

The SWAT member moved stealthily to a position, avoiding a second trip wire and motioned for JJ and the third member to move up. At the same time, Hotch shouted. "Jonas Middleton, you are surrounded by the FBI and local law enforcement. Give yourself up." That was greeted by another round of bullets. They all ducked low as the heard the bullets crashing around in varying angles.

"Jonas, you have no out in this situation. Listen to me. I'm Aaron Hotchner of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. We understand what you did. We simply want to talk to you."

"How can you understand?" Middleton angrily shouted.

"Because Jonas we study these things; these type of cases. That is what my team does." Hotch said, gently adding, "We know what your parents did to you."

"I helped them," Middleton shouted. "I took them away from the purgatory lives they were leading in that hell hole known as foster care! I delivered them to the blessed land!"

"Jonas, we know that. However, you killed children and left them for more children to see. If you don't stand down, you too will end up in that blessed land."

"That can't happen! I need to save the children!" Middleton shouted and rose out of his position.

While Hotch was talking with him, JJ had positioned herself in an advantage point of seeing Middleton, noticing the slight opening. Yet, because the situation happened so rapidly, she didn't have the time to communicate that with the rest of her team. When Middleton rose, and started spraying another burst around the warehouse, she leveled her weapon and buried a bullet into the back of his head. Her SWAT member teammate to her right hit his mic. "Suspect down; I repeat suspect down."

As the four SWAT teams carefully moved up to secure the scene, Prentiss looked around. She then uttered into her FBI comm devise the two words that nearly stopped Aaron Hotchner's heart.

###

**A/N: Everyone enjoy the Season 7 finale! I can't wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prentiss was the first to reach Rossi, lying on his left side, his right leg on top of his left. "Rossi, where are you hit?" As she rolled Rossi to lie flat, Hotch approached and noticed the blood stain too close to Dave's groin on the right side quickly growing. He instinctively grabbed the area.

"Hotch; check," Dave said looking at his long-time partner.

The team could hear through their earpieces Reid excitedly asking for medical. "We have a federal officer down!"

"Shut up Dave and relax." Prentiss moved to hold his head off the floor, gently cradling it in her hands.

"Aaron…"

"Dammit Dave, shut up. I've got you." He looked at Morgan, joining the scene and kneeling at Rossi's feet. "Give me your knife and get his leg slightly elevated."

Morgan moved instinctively, pulling his knife out of his pocket, opening it and handing it to Hotch while grabbing Rossi's leg to put it in his lap. "Get his boot and sock off so we can keep an eye on the blood flow to his foot," Hotch advised. Morgan, along with a SWAT member, quickly did the task.

The rest of the SWAT team cleared the scene around Rossi as JJ joined them. She grabbed his left hand. "Dave listen to Hotch. Just relax; we've got you." She gently rubbed his chest. Hotch took the knife and parted Rossi's Italian made jeans towards the crotch and took a look while holding onto the wounded area. _Thank God for being ambidextrous_ Aaron thought to himself.

"Dave, listen to me. You're all there. You'll be out on the prowl in no time."

"Good; I've got a hot date Friday night."

"I don't know if you'll make that one partner. But we'll get you back out there. Promise. Just shut your mouth and let us help." Rossi took a deep breath and shut his eyes as Reid rolled up with the first EMT.

"That's it Dave," JJ cooed as she rubbed his chest. "Just relax. We've got you. And the EMTs are here."

The EMT moved into place, noticing Hotch's grip on Rossi's inner thigh, just below the groin. "Agent, what have you got?"

"I think a ricochet bullet hit his femoral artery." The EMT looked around at the scene with team assisting their partner and noted the proficiency in their basic first aid. They had handled the scene by the book.

"Agent, you need to let go and let me take a look."

"I won't lose him."

"Agent, he needs to get some blood to his toes. Look at them." Hotch shot a quick glance to Dave's toes turning an ashen white, with the smallest starting to turn blue. The EMT took Morgan's knife and opened the seam of Rossi's jeans wider. "Now Agent." Hotch released his grip to let the EMT look. The second EMT with the equipment rolled up to the scene.

Looking at Hotch, the first EMT said, "Grab it again." Hotch took a strong grip, pressing the artery against the bone again, looking at Rossi's toes gaining some color. Looking at his partner, the EMT said, "We've got a femoral artery bleed. Get Georgetown on the phone," as he grabbed supplies from the kits. The second EMT made contact with the ER at Georgetown Hospital.

As the first EMT grabbed a round of vitals, including Rossi's blood pressure, Hotch continued to talk to him. "Dave, listen to me. You're going to make it. Did you hear that? You're going to Georgetown. That's where Cait works. She knows them all. She'll kick their asses. Just hang on until we get you there."

"If I don't, she'll kick my ass," Rossi said weakly.

"That's right; and you know her as well as I do; you don't mess with my wife. Just hang in there Dave."

"Rossi, listen to Hotch," Morgan said, rubbing his foot, trying to keep the circulation going. "You don't want to mess with Cait."

"Damn, Rossi, that's the last person you want to mess with," Prentiss added, rubbing her hand across his goateed chin.

The first EMT looked at Hotch. "You know him?"

"Yes; he's family."

"Any meds?"

"Lipitor for his cholesterol."

Rossi weakly smiled at the EMT. "I'm Italian."

"Dave, goddammit shut up," Hotch growled. "I'm not going to tell again." The team watched as the EMTs took over, securing Rossi's injury while getting him ready for transport. The second EMT crew quickly moved in with a stretcher and helped the first crew get him onto it.

One of the second crew patted the lead of the first crew on the shoulder. "Your unit is just outside the door, ready to roll."

"Agents, we've got this," the second EMT on the scene said to them.

"I'm riding along with him," Hotch said. The EMT looked at him.

The first EMT looked at his partner. "Don't argue Brad; let's just get moving."

Hotch looked at JJ as they started to leave the building. "I'm on it Hotch. I'll take of it."

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cait Hotchner had just settled into bed. It was the last Tuesday in June and she had made her prep list for the weekend. Matt had graduated from high school four weeks earlier and the open house in honor of this graduation was scheduled for Sunday. Since the Fourth of July fell in the middle of the next week, Aaron took the first part of the week off, which meant he would be around for the open house. He was finally using up some of his lengthy accrued vacation time, since, as usual, the family had spent the time around Cait's birthday two weeks earlier at the Barkley family ranch.

Yet, it hadn't been the most pleasant trip. A day before the Hotchner family was to fly west for their annual vacation, Victoria Barkley, the family matriarch, had suddenly passed at the age of 91. A determined, tough woman that raised her family and ran a ranch as a young widow, she went the way she wanted. Still very spry for her age, a massive heart attack ended the life of the fabled woman of the area as she was looking at the newest foals making their first trip outside of the horse barn. They spent the first few days of their vacation in mourning with the rest of Cait's family.

Cait, the oldest grandchild, delivered a humorous and yet heartfelt eulogy for her grandmother at the funeral, ending with the words, "I'm very proud and yet humbled to stand in front of all you and say I am Caitlyn Victoria Barkley Hotchner." Victoria Barkley's six oldest great-grandsons, including Matt and Mike served as pallbearers.

Yet, something ate at Cait. Being the oldest, she was Grandma's favorite. And when she had come home that first summer with a new husband and son that made her life complete, Victoria Barkley had embraced Aaron (unlike Mark, her first husband) and dotted on Jack. While he said nothing, Cait knew her death had sparked old memories in her youngest son. He wasn't himself the next day, before finally settling into the family time. But there were times that Cait noticed he was still more quiet than usual.

Yet, Jack was her first thought when she took JJ's phone call. Scrambling from bed, she dressed in seconds. As she quickly went up the steps to tell Matt, she thought, _there is a demon still inside my son. This is too close to grandma's death_.

She walked into Matt's room and found him on his laptop, the buds from his iPod in his ears. She went to the side of desk, got his attention, and quietly said, "I need you downstairs now."

Matt, noting his mother's look, quickly pulled out his buds and followed her down the steps. Cait swung into the study to pick up her handbag.

When they walked into the kitchen, she quietly said, "JJ just called. Uncle Dave has been shot. He's on his way to Georgetown right now. Dad is in the ambulance with him. They think a ricochet hit his femoral artery."

"How bad is he? That's pretty serious, isn't it mom; the femoral getting hit?"

"It depends on how bad it was hit. JJ said he was conscious and talking when they put him in the ambulance. I take that as a good sign. Matt, I've got to get there. Re-set the alarm after I leave and I'll text you when I know more."

"You want me to wake the bros?"

Cait shook her head. "No, just let them sleep." She kissed his cheek. "I'll let you know as soon as I know more."

"I've got things here, mom. But please…."

"I promise Matt." She grabbed her purse as Matt turned the alarm off and Cait flew out the door. As she pushed the speed limit to get the hospital, she said a quick prayer for their dear friend. Twenty minutes later, she was pulling into the hospital parking lot, her parking permit for the university getting her close to the door.

She sped in the door of the ER and was immediately recognized by Dr. Janice Marshall, head of trauma medicine. It paid off to work at the same university. She gave Cait a quick rundown of the situation, saying that she was the lead doctor on him in the ER, and added Dave was in surgery on the fourth floor. Cait thanked her, grabbed an elevator and got off on the fourth floor. She walked up to the nurse's station. A nurse turned and looked at her. "Who are you looking for Dr. Barkley?"

"Hi Maria. My husband; he came in with David Rossi, an FBI Agent."

"Your husband's team just joined him. They are down the hall and to the right."

"Maria, I know you don't know much, but who is doing Agent Rossi's surgery?"

She looked at her computer screen. "Dr. Petrovsky. Agent Rossi is in good hands."

Cait smiled. "Yes, he is. Thank you Maria." Cait made her way down the hall and found them all in the waiting room. Aaron had his suit jacket off and his sleeve on his right arm rolled up. He pulled her into a tight hug. Cait could feel the tension in every fiber of her husband's body. She pulled out and rubbed his chest as she nodded to the rest of the team.

"Aaron, was he conscious the entire time in the ambulance?" Hotch nodded.

"Let me look at your shirt sleeve."

"Cait," Hotch questioned.

"Please, let me look at it." Trusting his wife, he rolled it down. Cait studied the blood on his cuff.

"That's not very much, considering."

"We got to him pretty quick." Cait picked up his jacket and examined it as well.

"I'd say in a helluva hurry. When JJ called, I expected a lot more. I ran into Janice down in the ER. She said all of you did a great job in taking care of him. The EMTs were impressed."

"You'll never know how happy it made me when they rolled him into the ER and she was standing there waiting for us," Aaron commented. Dr. Janice Marshall and Cait were old friends. She and her husband were at Cait and Aaron's wedding reception. The two couples had gotten together more than once since then. Cait rubbed his left arm.

She looked at all of them. "Well, the minimal blood loss is good sign number two. Let's go three for three. Did they ask you to call a priest?"

"Cait," Reid asked.

"Reid, this is a Jesuit university and hospital. If someone is critical, the first thing they ask is if the patient is Catholic. And if it's bad, they ask that a priest be notified."

"They never even asked," Aaron said. "You are taking that as a good sign?"

"Yes, I am. And Dr. Anton Petrovsky is doing the surgery. He's excellent. Dave is in good hands." Cait could see the whole team relax a bit. She pulled out her cell phoned and quickly texted Matt what she knew.

"Cait, what the hell was Janice doing here anyway? On a Tuesday night?"

"You know her Aaron. She likes to see how things are working in her department and loves emergency medicine. She pulls a weekend night rotation every quarter just to keep sharp." Cait, who also thrived on working emergencies before Mike was born, added, "I don't miss that rotation." Cait's cell pinged back. She read the message and then handed the phone to Aaron.

_Good to hear about Unc Dave. I've got fort. Tell dad hi & luv him. Keep me in loop._

Aaron smiled, handed the phone back to Cait and wrapped his arm around her waist. The team all settled down in the couches and chairs in the waiting area. Just then Garcia roared in, with Erin Strauss hotly on her heels.

"How is he?" Garcia said in her usual voice of concern.

"He's in surgery baby girl."

"How bad is it?" Strauss added.

"Chief Strauss, based on what with the lead ER doctor told me as well as the team, it's very serious, but I do not believe critical."

Strauss smiled. "I'm glad you're here Cait. It pays to know people in the right places."

"Yes, it does," Cait smiled in return. She and Aaron sat down next to Reid on one of the couches and Hotch wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. Cait leaned against his shoulder and chest, rubbing the top of his thigh.

A little over two hours later, Cait looking down the hall, seen Petrovsky approaching. She nodded at Aaron and they both got up. The rest followed their lead.

"Dr. Barkley," he said nodding. "I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner."

"Dr. Petrovsky, this is my husband, Aaron Hotchner." They shook hands.

"You're listed as family to Agent Rossi," he asked Aaron, eyeing him closely. He knew immediately that the Italian he operated on was no biological relation to man he was looking at. Cait looked at Aaron as he nodded and picked up on Petrovsky's knowledge. "He's being moved to recovery as we speak. The wound was about eleven centimeters; just under a half inch. We were able to close it very easily but it did need a small vein graft. He'll be off his feet for a while, but he will make a full recovery." The group let out a sigh of relief.

"Dr. Petrovsky, technically Aaron and I are not biological family. But in every other sense, more than family."

Petrovsky smiled. "I won't tell if you don't," he winked. "He should be coming out of the anesthesia in fifteen minutes or so, and then the two of you can go in and see him. Dr. Barkley, I don't need to tell you with the blood loss, he will need rest. Just a few minutes please."

"Of course, Doctor," Aaron said.

"A nurse will come and get you when he's starting to wake." Petrovsky looked at the rest of the team. "I suggest all of you go home and get some rest as well. From what I've heard from Dr. Marshall and the EMTs, you saved your teammate's life tonight. And caught a madman in the process. Well done Agents. And thank you."

The team thanked Petrovsky.

###

**A/N: For those of you joining my story for the first time, this is where the Yank tries to explain certain things to international readers that may or may not be understood. If I step on toes with things already known, I apologize once again. But I've received some PM's from other folks that appreciate this. So, I just play it safe. That said, in my area of the US, high school graduates usually get a party, known as an "Open House", in honor of the graduate. As this story plays out, you will find out what that entails.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I occur with Dr. Petrovsky. All of you did an excellent job tonight. Thank you." Chief Strauss said. "I know you faced a very tough situation. And the first report I received from SSA Sanchez was extremely positive in your handling of the situation. Go home. There's nothing more to do here tonight." Looking at Hotch and Cait, she added, "You two will keep me in the loop?"

"Absolutely ma'am; we'll text all of you after we see Dave," Hotch said. "However, Dr. Petrovsky and Chief Strauss are right. There's nothing more you can do tonight and you need a break. And you still need to get back to the BAU to get your own vehicles. We'll text you before you get home."

"And I don't expect to see any of you in the office until noon," Strauss said, adding a smile. "I don't think I need to make that an order."

The team all smiled. "No ma'am," Reid said.

"Hotch," JJ got out.

"Jayje, like Aaron said we'll let you know. Since he will be just coming out of the anesthesia, I'm sure he'll only get about ten words out, all complaining that he wants to go home," Cait said with a smile as she rubbed Garcia's shoulder. The team, as well as Strauss, said their good-byes and left.

Aaron and Cait were alone in the waiting room. Knowing her husband as well as she did, Cait just merely pulled him into her arms, nestling her head in his neck and shoulder. She rubbed his back in a deep hug. She knew she had to get him settled. And Cait also knew the next words that would come out of his mouth.

"Damn Doc, I don't want to go through that again." Cait just held him. They spent the time taking comfort in the closeness that a husband and wife share. They were finally interrupted by a nurse in surgical scrubs.

"Agent Hotchner; Dr. Barkley? Agent Rossi is waking. I'll take you in." Aaron and Cait pulled out their embrace and followed her to the recovery room. Dave was hooked up to the usual machines and IV's given his condition. Cait noticed he was also receiving a pint of blood as well. She looked at the nurse. "Dr. Petrovsky wants to move things along. He's only ordered the one pint to get him on the road to recovery." Cait nodded her agreement.

"Do you mind if I look at his chart?"

"Not at all Doctor." Cait pulled it out and skimmed through it. She pulled the blanket off of Dave's right foot and looked at his toes. Aaron sent her a silent question. She just smiled and covered his foot. She and Aaron moved to each side of the bed.

Dave groggily opened his eyes. The lights in the room were very soft. He blinked a couple of times as Cait took his right hand and squeezed it, while Hotch gently touched his left shoulder. Dave rolled his head to the right and looked at Cait. "Now I know that I've died. Because I'm lookin' at an angel," he croaked out.

"Dave, you can't die because there would be a maelstrom in the universe between God and Satan as to who would get you," Cait said as she rubbed his shoulder with her other hand and smiled. "You need to rest. We just stopped in to check on you."

"I'm going to be OK?"

"Dave, Cait just told you. Neither one of the big boys wants you."

Dave smiled slightly and then looked at Cait. "My throat feels like I'm in hell."

"Well some would say that's Lucifer playing with you to give you a taste of hell fire, but they put a breathing tube in you for the surgery. I'm sure you just need some water but you can't right now. You're still under the influence of the anesthesia. But I'll mention it to the nurses." She rubbed a finger across his graying temple of hair. "Dave, just go back to sleep. That's what you need most."

Dave shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "You two will be here?"

"Always Dave; get some rest. Cait and I are going to do the same," Hotch said as he gave Dave's bicep a rub. "We'll be here in the morning when you're awake."

"The boys," Dave barely creaked out.

"Matt was still up when JJ called me. He's holding down the fort. Mike and Jack are sleeping. They don't need to know until they get up." Cait squeezed his hand a little tighter and rubbed his shoulder to get him to relax. "Dave, please go to sleep. Rest is the biggest thing you need right now."

"Dave you heard my wife. And you don't win any more arguments with her than I do."

Rossi slightly smiled as Cait rubbed his chest to get him to sleep. His eyes began to droop shut. She placed a kiss on his temple. "See you in the morning," she whispered.

As Dave started to breathe that of a person going to sleep, Cait and Aaron left the room. They stopped at the nurse's station. Cait looked at the two there. "Do you have our contact numbers?" The one nurse pulled up the information on her computer screen and shook her head. Cait and Aaron gave them all their numbers, both for home and their cells. "And he's already complaining about his throat," Cait added.

"We'll take of it Dr. Barkley," the nurse with the security badge name "Jennifer" said. "Mykela and I are on until seven this morning. Dr. Petrovsky has ordered some pain meds once the anesthesia wears off. He'll be out for the rest of the night and probably until mid-morning but we'll give him a little crushed ice to help with his throat. We'll take good care of him."

Aaron smiled. "We don't doubt that. Please, just keep us in the loop."

"Absolutely Agent Hotchner."

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aaron and Cait walked off the elevator, arms around each other's waist. She guided him out to the parking garage and her vehicle. "I'll drive," Aaron said.

"No, I'm driving. You have two texts to send, and we bark at Matt not to text and drive; you're not going to do it either."

"Two texts Doc?"

"The first to the team and Strauss; the second to our oldest son to get his butt in bed." Aaron smiled, got in the passenger side and buckled up. Cait buckled her seatbelt as well and as they left the parking garage, Aaron sent the texts.

As Cait drove south on I-95 towards their home in Woodbridge, Aaron leaned into the head rest and yawned. Glancing at her husband, Cait said, "You OK?"

"It's been a tough six days, and that was last thing we all needed."

"Aaron, you know he's going to be OK?"

"Yes, but I don't like getting the shit scared out of me. This is my second contribution into that wishing well." Cait rubbed his arm as she drove.

"You don't think Dave fretted and worried about you when you were in the hospital?" She paused. "I'm surprised that Strauss hasn't raised a stink over you two being so close."

Hotch looked at his wife and smiled. "She did; but she made the mistake of bringing it up to Dave instead of me." Still leaning his head back in the rest, he looked deeply at Cait. "Care to guess how that conversation went?"

"Nope, I can pretty much imagine," Cait smiled softly. Yet, as they drove, Aaron could see a change coming over his wife.

He studied her for a while and then asked, "Doc, what's going on?"

Cait looked at him briefly and then put her eyes back on the road. "I'm worried about Jack."

Hotch lifted his head from the seat rest. "Cait?"

"This is too soon after Grandma dying. He had a tough time processing that."

"I never noticed."

Cait simply smiled at her husband and shrugged. "I'm trained to notice those things just like you are for catching the signs of an unsub." Hotch looked at her deeply. "Jack sleeps in the bedroom next to us when we're at mom and dad's. That night, after Grandma's funeral and burial, he made a million miles in bed."

"What are you saying?"

"Aaron, because Jack was so young when Haley was killed, he really didn't understand what was happening. But he's six now, soon to be seven and more aware and certainly able to process things more. He understood that Grandma died, and I think that woke up a demon. With Dave being shot, like Haley, I really believe that demon is going to come to the surface."

Aaron's face burrowed into a look a deep concern, which Cait noticed. "Aaron, in the long run, I don't think that's a bad thing. Just the opposite; I believe it's a good thing. I would rather have Jack deal with it now and get rid of that demon, than when he's ten or eleven. That just gives it more time to grow and fester."

"Bottom line Doc?"

Cait looked at her husband and sadly smiled. "This isn't the only lack of sleep night we're going to have in the next couple of days."

Cait turned her vehicle into their driveway off of Deer Valley Road and hit the button to open the garage door. Aaron grabbed his suit coat, Cait grabbed her handbag and they both got out. Cait unlocked the door, while Aaron hit the button, shutting the garage door. Cait entered first and shut the alarm off. As Aaron shut the house door leading to the garage, he bolted it safely shut and reset the alarm. They walked into the kitchen. Cait looked at Aaron. He simply shook his head and said, "Yes."

Cait pulled two glasses out of the cupboard as Aaron reached into the liquor cabinet and poured each of them a splash of scotch. They set together at the lunch counter and heard the soft footfalls on the steps and turned to see Matt. "Hey dad," he said as Aaron rose out his chair to give his oldest son a hug, which was greatly returned.

"Thanks again Matt for holding down the fort. I love you; and missed you. But you're supposed to be in bed."

"Dad," Matt said as he released Aaron, his voice now matching his father's baritone, "do you really think I could sleep until you two got home and I could look at the both of you and really know how Uncle Dave is doing?" Aaron rubbed his shoulder as Cait squeezed his hand.

"He's going to be fine Matt. Knowing how hospital standards are now, they'll probably kick him out in three, four days at the most."

"Really mom?"

"Really."

"Matt, I love you son that you care that much about Uncle Dave, but you need to get to bed."

"And you two don't dad?"

Cait smiled at their oldest son. "The difference between being parents and being an over grown kid," she said as she winked at Matt. He smiled and gave them both hugs, kissing his mother on the cheek, said his "good nights" and went back upstairs.

Cait and Aaron quietly finished their drinks, with Aaron putting the glasses in the dishwasher as Cait took Aaron's suit coat and shirt and got them soaking in cold water in the laundry tub to get Dave's blood out. They headed to bed themselves. Cait as usual, slept on her left side, giving some relief to her right hip. Aaron, in his exhausted state, spooned up next to her, taking solace in holding the woman he loved in his arms.

###


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack woke to Mudgie putting his cold nose against his hand outside of the blanket of his bed. When Mudg stayed with the Hotchner boys, he bunked on the rug at the foot of the bed of his best bud. Jack rolled onto his back and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he looked to see the sun shining in his window, he knew something wasn't right.

Crawling out of bed, with Mudg closely following him, he made his way to the room next door where his brother Mike slept. He looked in to find Beans, their family dog, on her feet, looking at Jack with anxious eyes. Beans, a trained assistance dog, always slept in Mike's room, in case of an emergency at night. Mike, with an 80% hearing loss, and not wearing his ocular hearing impacts as he slept, needed the back up.

But that got Jack's young senses in higher gear. Beans needed to go outside as badly as Mudg. _Beans usually wakes up when mom and dad get up. So does Mudg. This isn't right_. While it was Jack's job to get Beans, and Mudg if he was there, let out on Saturday mornings, and Sundays if they were at Uncle Dave's cabin, Jack knew for a fact, that yesterday was Tuesday.

As he led the dogs down the steps and woke up a bit more, he thought to his himself, _Mrs. McKee taught us that Wednesday follows Tuesday_. Descending the steps further, he noticed something else. More importantly, what was missing; he couldn't smell coffee. As he led the dogs to the garage door, he noticed that the alarm was still set. His stomach churned a bit, as he put the code in to unlock the system, just as his parents had taught him. As he saw the red light on the panel turn to green, he turned the dead bolt and opened the door. The dogs rushed out into the garage. Jack followed them out and opened the back door of the garage to let the dogs loose to relieve themselves. By the way they sped out the door, Jack thought _they really have to go_. Jack, as he was taught by his parents, re-bolted the door. Jack entered the half bath off the kitchen, did the same, and washed his hands, standing only on the first step of the foot stool that was there for him to use for that very purpose. _I'm getting to be a big boy_ Jack quietly smiled to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around. Having watched his older brothers drinking out of the milk container, and getting stern looks and words from his parents, he quietly smiled at his opportunity. He opened the refrigerator door, pulled out the large container of apple juice, and loosened the lid. Looking around one more time, he mimicked his brothers as he took a drink of the juice. Putting the lid back on, he slid the container back in the fridge and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his pj's.

Yet he looked around the kitchen. He was one of the best students in learning to read a clock face, with the help and prodding of Uncle Dave, who gently guided him to learn to tell time by not looking at a cell phone. _Unlike my brothers_ he proudly smiled at himself, remembering Uncle Dave's words. Yet Jack noticed that the time on the microwave read 8:05. _That's not right_ Jack thought to himself. Before he could react on that thought, Beans barked at the door.

Padding back over to the door, he loosened the dead bolt, let the dogs in, shut the door, locked it, reset the alarm and followed them into the laundry room. He feed them and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed the foot stool and carried it into the laundry room. He set it near the front of the laundry sink. Jack grabbed the water dish for the two dogs, and climbed up the three steps. As he looked in the laundry sink, he saw his dad's suit coat and dress shirt cuffs soaking, with the water in the sink a pinkish, almost red color. Jack climbed down off the steps, hurriedly went to the bathroom, and dumped the dog's old water into the toilet. Grabbing the handle of the cold water faucet in the bathroom, he got it running, and ran back into the laundry room to get the foot stool. _Something is very wrong_ his young mind processed. He filled the water dish for the dogs, carrying it carefully into the laundry room and set it down next to the dogs.

Jack turned out of the area and raced for the only place where he knew could find out what was wrong. He sped across the kitchen, through the great room and raced towards his parent's bedroom.

When Jack covered the distance to his parent's bed, he noticed that both of them were there, with his dad holding his mom. _Dad's done with the case_ Jack brightly thought to himself and jumped up on the end to the bed. Both his parents stirred.

Before Aaron could get his arms out from under the blanket and comforter that warmed their bed, Jack flew across his body, tackling his dad to the mattress. "Hey dad! Glad you're home."

"Me too buddy," Aaron said as pulled his arms out of the warmth and gave his youngest son a large hug. He kissed Jack's head. Cait rolled over to face the two of them, and rubbed Jack's side.

"Mornin' mom!" Jack reached over to give her a kiss. As Cait pulled the sheet, blanket and comforter back, Aaron tucked Jack in between them. Jack put his feet up against the exposed skin of Aaron's thigh, who only wore his boxers to bed. "Whoa buddy! Cold feet? Again? You let the dogs out?"

"And feed them," Jack proudly boasted. "But the microwave clock said its 8:05. I know my brothers sleep in." Jack rolled his eyes. "That it's 'a summer vacation' thing. But mom, you never sleep this late." Rolling to look at Aaron, Jack added, "Neither do you dad, except Saturday mornings with mom."

"I got home pretty late last night from the case buddy," Aaron said, "And mom was waiting for me to come home."

"But dad, don't you have to go into the office?"

"Not this morning bud. I got the morning off."

"How come?"

"Chief Strauss said I didn't have to be in the office until noon."

"Jack," Cait asked, "Where are the clock hands when its noon."

"They're both on twelve mom; at the top of the clock" Jack answered. Cait smiled and Aaron rubbed Jack's arm. "Dad, Chief Strauss really said you could sleep in?"

"Yes, she did buddy. Why?"

"Cause Uncle Dave calls her the Ice Queen. I don't think she's nice."

"Jack, that's not true" Cait said "No matter what Uncle Dave says, you don't say that about her."

"That's right buddy; she's my boss. I have to respect that."

"And Jack," Cait added, "that means you do the same."

"Got it mom," Cait's youngest son smiled at her. As she pulled Jack into a hug, Aaron's cell phone pinged. He grabbed it off the night stand as Jack looked into his mother's eyes.

"Mom, not another case? Dad just got home."

"Jack, it's not that. I promise. But I need you to do dad and me a big favor."

"What's that mom?"

"Your dad and I need to talk to you and your brothers. If dad and I start making breakfast, can you get them out of bed?"

"Depends mom," Jack answered. "What's for breakfast?" Cait rolled her eyes at Aaron. It was clear their youngest son was growing up too fast, and greatly influenced by his older brothers.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon," Aaron said, rubbing his youngest son's head.

"Dad," Jack said, looking deeply into his dad's eyes. "That's easy."

"Then get at it bud," Aaron said, as he got Jack out from the covers and sent him on his way. As they heard Jack's little feet running up the steps to get his brothers up, Cait looked at Aaron and nodded at his cell. "It was the hospital. He rested comfortably through the night and is still sleeping."

They heard Jack getting his brothers up. Aaron looked at Cait. "You ready to do this?"

"We do this together, right?"

"Always."

###


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The honored tradition lives on! Welcome to the Monday 2 for 1 special! And thank you for all of the reviews! I have to say, I was a little bummed that some of you figured out the basic plot to my story. But after thinking about it, I realized you all know Cait as well as I do. And that's quite a compliment! Thank you my fantastic followers! However, you know me. I have to keep all of you on your toes, so expect a few sharp curves! And btw, the whole Hotchner family is now going to appear. Thanks again peeps!**

Chapter 7

Aaron rolled out of bed and put on a pair of cotton sleep pants and a t-shirt. Cait did the same. After they both had brushed their teeth, they headed into the kitchen and started breakfast, including the coffee. Jack roared in and watched as the well-oiled team that his parents were, quickly put the meal together. Two teenagers sleepily walked into the nook and helped Jack finish setting the table as Cait and Aaron set the food on. Matt made eye contact with his dad, who slightly smiled and nodded.

As they ate as a family, the older boys chatted with their dad, who explained why he was still home at that time.

Mike rose out his chair to start clearing the table. Aaron asked him to sit back down. "We need to talk to you boys."

"Knew there was a reason why we got breakfast. What we screw up now?" Mike asked, having put his hearing aids on before he came down the steps.

"Michael, none of you screwed up anything. If you did, you three know you would have heard about it from dad and I long before this."

Matt, swallowing his last bite of toast, added, "And hadn't got breakfast." Cait glared at him. "Whattttt?" Cait just rolled her eyes at him.

"Boys, please. Mom and I really need to talk to you." All three of the Hotchner sons, knowing their dad too well, took notice.

"Dad," Mike asked, "what's going on?"

"The case the team and I were working on ended last night in a warehouse with concrete walls. That means bullets can ricochet around." Aaron looked around the table at his sons. "Uncle Dave got hit by one of those ricochets."

"How bad dad?" Mike anxiously asked as Cait kept a sharp eye on Jack. She could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"His femoral artery in his right leg was nicked. And I mean nicked. He was in surgery for a little over two hours and the surgeons had no problem taking care of it. He will make a full recovery."

Ever since Aaron and Jack had moved in, Cait, as usual, sat in the end chair of the small nook table closest to the kitchen. Aaron sat at the other end. Matt sat on one side by himself, while Mike and Jack shared the other side, Jack next to Aaron. Cait nodded at Jack looking Aaron in the eyes.

Mike looked at Matt. "You knew."

"Yeah, I was still up when mom got the call. I held down the fort."

"How come you didn't tell me," Mike demanded, looking at Cait.

"Mike, there was no reason. He wasn't critical or in a life threatening position. Matt was still up. You weren't."

"Which means there was no reason to wake you Mike," Aaron added.

Jack looked at Cait as a tear dripped down his cheek. "When I fed the dogs this morning I noticed daddy's shirt and coat in the laundry tub." Another tear ran. "That's not Uncle Dave's blood?"

"Yes Jack, it is. Dad got to him first and helped stopped the bleeding. The whole team helped. And dad rode in the ambulance with him. That's why Uncle Dave will be just like himself in a couple of weeks." Jack just looked down. "Jack, look at me." He slowly lifted his head to look at Cait. "When you were in bed with dad and I earlier, remember dad got a text." Jack slowly bobbed his head. "That was from the nurses at the hospital, telling dad and I how well Uncle Dave is doing," she said smiling.

"Really mom?" Jack said as he wiped the tears.

"Yes, Jack," Aaron said. "He's going to be fine son," rubbing Jack's shoulder. "But mom and I need to go to the hospital this morning to be there when he wakes up. The nurses said that would be around 10 and then I have to go the office. So if you boys could clean up while mom and I shower and get ready that would be huge."

"And if everything is going OK with Uncle Dave, like I feel it is, we'll take all three of you there later to see him," Cait added.

Jack climbed out his chair and walked to Cait. She pulled him up into her lap and snuggled him into an embrace. Kissing him on the top of the head, she said, "Jack, I promise you Uncle Dave will be fine. When I was on the way to the hospital last night to meet dad, I prayed for Uncle Dave for all of us."

"So did I lil' bro," Matt added. Looking at Aaron, he added, "You two go and get to the hospital. We've got the kitchen covered." He added with a deep look into his father's eye, "Just give us an update as soon as you know." Aaron nodded and smiled at his oldest son as he rose out of his chair.

Cait gave Jack's back a rub. "You OK?" He shook his head in the affirmative. "Then please help your brothers. Dad and I need to get moving."

###


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cait and Aaron walked into Dave's room on the 7th floor about 9:45. He had been moved there in the night from recovery. He was still sleeping from the pain meds, but he showed signs of it wearing off, just as the nurses had predicted.

A couple of minutes later, his eyes slowly opened and then shut. Finally, they opened and he looked around. He saw Aaron first, who rubbed his right knee. "How do you feel?"

"Like my throat is lined with sandpaper," he croaked out.

Cait rubbed his chest. "They put you down pretty strong last night. Dave you can't do much moving around for a couple of days or that wound will reopen. Arteries are very touchy." Just then a nurse's aide came in with hospital issue mug, filled with ice water. "Can he have some of that?" Cait asked.

"That's why they sent me in." Cait took it and bent the straw to Dave's mouth.

"Just a few sips first," Cait cautioned. "Don't push it," before the aide could say it. Cait looked at her. "I'm a doctor." The aide nodded, smiled and left.

"Why do I think you're going to be saying that a lot Doc in the next couple of days?" Aaron teased. Dave lifted a certain finger at Aaron as he took the sips. Hotch just smiled at his friend and partner.

The cold water down his throat felt almost as good as eighteen year old scotch. _Almost_, Dave thought. Cait pulled the straw away. "Can't I have more?"

"In a minute or two; let's see how you handle that first. You start throwing up because the water doesn't work with the anesthesia, and you'll be right back in surgery getting the same procedure done."

Dave relaxed against the pillow and looked at Aaron. "How are the boys?"

"They're fine Dave. Matt was still up when JJ called Cait last night while I was riding with you in the ambulance, so he knew. We told the other two at breakfast this morning."

"Figured Matt would hold down the fort," Dave said, still a bit hoarsely. "Cait, all my stomach is doing is grumbling for food. Can I please have more of that water?"

Cait smiled at him, and grabbed the mug. Dave started to push himself up from his prone position. "Dave," Cait scolded, "you have to stay flat. What did I just tell you? You can't put any pressure on those sutures and stitches."

Dave settled back down and Cait helped him drink more of the water. He took a pause and looked at Aaron. "The Ice Queen let you out of the office?"

"She gave all of us the morning off. And btw, don't say that around our youngest son again."

Dave flashed his wicked smile, although a bit weakly. "I still say she had a heart transplant while she was off." Hotch just shook his head at his friend. But he knew Bureau policy mandated to him as a Unit Chief he could not reveal why Strauss had took her recent leave. Of course, in the privacy of their bedroom, Cait knew.

Just then, a white lab jacketed doctor entered the room. "Good morning Agent Rossi. I am Dr. Nickoli, a member of Dr. Petrovsky's team. He was your surgeon last night. I will be overseeing your recovery. How do you feel," Nickoli asked, as he shook Rossi's hand.

"Hungry," Dave simply answered and motioned to Cait for more water.

"Excuse me; you need to go easy on that. Agent Rossi is….."

"Dr. Nickoli, this is my family; Aaron Hotchner," Dave said as he gestured to Hotch. The two men shook hands. "And his wife, Dr. Cait Barkley."

Nickoli smiled slightly as he shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Dr. Barkley; your reputation precedes you. I now get the family connection," Nickoli said, looking at the two men. "Because Mr. Hotchner, you do not share Agent Rossi's Italian heritage."

"Doctor, it's Agent Hotchner as well. And you still haven't addressed why I'm hungry." Nickoli looked at Cait.

"Have fun Doctor," she said with a smile.

"Agent Rossi, I'll get a nurse in here to get you a snack. We wanted to see how you handled the water first," as Dave took another gulp that Cait offered. "After that, we're going to put you a more mild pain killer, but enough to make you sleep more. With your blood loss and your BP still being a bit down, that's what you need most. How is the pain?"

"It hurts around the wound, but other than that I feel fine. Just a little weak."

Nickoli smiled. "When is the last time you ate?"

Dave looked at Aaron. "The both of us grabbed a quick sandwich around 2 yesterday afternoon," Hotch answered for him.

"I've read the incident report in the file. Once you are a bit more stable, getting some food in you will quickly improve your condition."

"Dr. Nickoli, Aaron and I have three sons that want to come and see Dave later this afternoon. Could we bring him some food then and any restrictions?"

"The meds I'm prescribing should wear off around late this afternoon, so I think that would be a great plan. And since there is nothing wrong with his digestive system, I don't see any food being any obstacle. Just go easy. I'll note in his file not to schedule food service for tonight." Cait smiled at him. "In the meantime Agent Rossi, it is imperative that you remain flat for at least another 24 hours."

"I already got that sermonette Doctor." Nickoli smiled.

"I'll see that you get a bite to eat. And please know that I'm on call, if you need anything."

Dave stuck out his hand. "Thank you doctor." Nickoli shook it and left.

Before Cait could ask, Dave looked at her. "Sal's Pizza."

"Way ahead of you Dave," she smiled at him.

Within an hour, Dave had a snack, received his pain meds, and fell contently to sleep.

-00CM00-

As Hotch pulled Cait's vehicle towards the FBI Training Academy on the grounds of the Marine base in Quantico, he looked at his watch and then at her. "Do you mind coming up and talking with the team? I'm sure they will all be in by now and want to know how Dave's doing." Hotch's SUV was still there from the day before.

Cait smiled at him. "Just let me check in with the boys." Aaron nodded and Cait made the connection and put her cell on speaker. They filled the boys in on how Dave was doing.

Being escorted by the Unit Chief of the BAU, Cait quickly made it through the security checkpoint on the ground floor and they got off the elevator together on the sixth floor to see Garcia and Morgan walking down the hall, both carrying their coffee mugs.

Garcia gave Cait her usual hug, which Cait reciprocated. She and Morgan shared a hug as well. Aaron opened the glass door with the BAU logo and let his wife, Garcia and Morgan enter as he followed them. He noticed JJ, Prentiss and Reid already at their desks. He rubbed Cait's arm. "Let me get my briefcase in my office and give Chief Strauss a head's up. She'll want an update as well."

Cait warmly smiled at her husband as she nodded her head. The three of them made small talk in the BAU break room. "Cait, I know you are the empress, I mean goddess of your kitchen," Cait beamed at Garcia, "but you're sure I can't help with anything for Matt's grad party?"

"Thank you Penelope, but I've got it under control. My parents, as well as my brother Jake are flying in tomorrow. And Aaron's brother and wife arrive Friday afternoon. I've got plenty of help. I'm just looking forward to you and Kevin being there. You too, Derek."

"Cait, I wouldn't miss that spread I'm sure you are going to lay out for the world," he smiled.

Cait winked at Garcia. "The way to a man's heart…."

"Is being damn good in the kitchen," Morgan said, wrapping his arm around Cait's shoulder as he beat his partner in crime to the punch line. "And you Mother Goose have got that down." He kissed her cheek.

"Amen to that," Reid added, as he joined them. He greeted Cait, as Emily did as well. JJ, hanging up her phone, joined Hotch to be with the group. As they all gathered, Hotch noticed Chief Strauss entering through the side door to the bullpen.

As she started to join the group, Brian Anderson and Gina LaSalle, working on something together at Anderson's desk, approached the group. Anderson spoke up. "Ma'am, sir," he said nodding at Strauss and Hotch. "We know Dr. Barkley is here to give the team an update on Agent Rossi's condition." He looked around the bullpen and then at Hotch. "Sir, we'd all like to know."

"It would be appreciated sir," Gina added.

Hotch smiled at his two agents and then his wife and made introductions to the other two agents. Although they had briefly met at Haley's funeral, Cait warmly greeted them. Strauss asked, "Do you mind Dr. Barkley?"

"Not at all Chief Strauss." Cait smiled at Aaron. That Dave was highly regarded by the group was one thing. Cait also knew Dave's personality had made him very open to all the agents in room. Dave didn't rely on his reputation to get along with all the agents in the office. It was just Dave being Dave.

Hotch got all their attention, told them to let calls go to voice mail, and introduced Cait. She quickly filled them all in on how Dave had progressed since entering the hospital.

One of the senior support agents spoke up. "So he's going to make a full recovery?"

"He should be rattling around here on crutches within two weeks," Cait smiled. The entire group breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her.

The team, including Strauss, went to the round table room to ask a few more questions and then dispersed to get to their after action reports from the case done. Cait, reaching for Aaron to give him a hug to leave, was interrupted by Strauss.

"Cait, how in the world are they going to keep David towing the line with what he has to do to make a full recovery?"

Cait just smiled at her. "He will have three options, two of which he will not accept. And option three will make sure he tows the line."

"Doc?" Aaron simply asked. She smiled at them both.

"Trust me."

###


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cait walked into the home on Deer Valley Road to see her three sons around the nook table, coloring pictures. The sight warmed her heart. Even though the older boys were teenagers, one heading off to college in a little more than two months, they never exhibited the _I'm too cool attitude_ towards a brother as young as Jack. Cait made a mental note to tell Aaron later. Jack raced to her and jumped in her arms. Cait grimaced a bit as she picked him up.

"Mom, Uncle Dave is really goin' to be OK?"

"The five of us are taking pizza from Sal's for his dinner tonight," she said as she kissed his cheek and kneeled to put him on the floor. The lack of sleep was catching up to her hip that her first husband had so badly injured. At its worst, that pain spread into her lower back so she was more cautious to take care of those sensitive nerves and muscles.

"Now that you're home mom, do you mind if we run a bit," Matt asked, nodding at Mike.

"What's going on?"

"Pete and I want to hit the batting cage at the ball field and Mike is going to pitch to us." Matt and Pete, co-captains of the Woodbridge high school baseball team that won the Virginia State 3A baseball tournament earlier that spring (for the second year in a row), had been recruited to join the town baseball team, which had a game on Saturday. While Mike wasn't of the age to play on the town team, he contributed greatly to championship this year, being the closing pitcher in both games. Cait and Aaron, as well as Dave were there to see it. Jack was in the dugout with his brothers, serving as the batboy.

"Go for it," she smiled as Jack looked up at her and she cupped his chin in her hand. "Jack, your brothers need big guy time. But I got a special plan for you."

Jack eagerly smiled. "Ya do mom?"

"Yup. You can help me make the monster cookies Matt wants for his party on Sunday."

Jack raised his fists into the air. "Score!" Matt and Mike tussled his hair as they made their way out the door.

"Boys, we need to be at hospital by five. Uncle Dave will be waking up then and very hungry."

"Mom," Mike questioned.

"Mike he hasn't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon. And he needs the nourishment to get his body to resupply his blood loss."

"Mom, we'll be home in a couple hours. Do you mind if Pete comes over and we take a swim?" Matt said.

Cait smiled at them. "You know better. But thanks for asking." The boys headed out the door. She looked at Jack. "So you in on this Monster cookie thing or not?"

"You bet mom!" Jack said as raced to get his foot stool out of the bathroom so he could help his mom. Yet, as he reached for it, he remembered what he saw last on that stool in the laundry tub. He took it into the kitchen and quietly set it down to where he knew Cait would put together the batch of cookies. She liked to have all of her ingredients within her reach. Yet his stomach churned a bit again, climbing up on the foot stool. He shook his head.

"Jack, you OK?" Cait asked as she rubbed his back.

"I'm fine mom." Cait eyed him for a couple of seconds and then started to mix the first batch of Monster cookies together. While her recipe made a huge amount of cookies, knowing that all of Matt's baseball teammates would come to the Open House on Sunday, she knew she had to make a second batch as well. And while Jack cheerfully helped her, Cait knew something was bothering him.

Cait debated with herself whether to bring up Dave and what happened to Haley. Yet, she decided to let Jack bring that out himself, rather than trying to force it out. He could be a lot like his father. When pushed, they both tended to go into shut down mode. So she and Jack baked cookies. As Cait put a spoonful of the dough on the cookie sheet, Jack would press it down with the bottom of the glass coated in sugar. They had a great mom and son time.

-00CM00-

As Cait worked on the second batch of cookies, her three sons and Pete frolicked in the pool. Cait smiled at the great friend Matt had. Pete had no problem with Jack being around, just like his brothers. He was a wonderful young man. And he would be Matt's roommate at college.

Aaron came in the door a little past 3:30. "What are you doing home this early?"

He walked into the kitchen and gave her a kiss. "The team got their reports done, I sent them up to Strauss and she said get lost. None of us had to be told twice." The days of chasing the latest unsub, combined with Dave's situation and a short night sleep showed on Aaron. Cait pulled him into a hug.

"You want to catch a power nap?" Aaron kissed her.

"I don't think you'd get me up." They nuzzled together until the timer went off. Aaron grabbed the oven mitt on the counter, pulled the cookie sheet out and got them on the cooking racks to cool. He looked around. "You've been busy."

"I had help," she smiled. Aaron looked at her. "Jack was my assistant until the boys got home from batting practice." Just then they heard the four of them come in through the garage door. Cait had snacks for them as they stood around the center island in her kitchen in their swimsuits. Beans and Mudg joined them, both having spent the afternoon inside snoozing in the AC. Jack, as usual, sneaked both of them a treat.

Pete left to get ready for this job that evening, Hotch got Jack into the tub in the master bathroom as he changed and the boys showered upstairs.

Cait placed the pizza order to take to Dave and gathered up what else they needed to make their visit to Georgetown Hospital.

###

**A/N: Town teams, as in baseball, are amateur leagues. Unpaid, they are a bunch of baseball players, usually out of high school and college players wanting to play the game, as well as older players that simply love the sport. Like soccer or cricket, they have leagues where they play other teams. The "dugout" is where baseball players sit when the team is on offense, i.e. hitting. It is also the place where the reserves, as well as the coaches are during the game. A "batboy" or girl collects the bat a baseball player drops after they hit.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the Hotchner family got ready to leave to pick up the pizzas and visit Dave, the boys secretly worked on a plan. Cait and Aaron just smiled at each other and let them do their thing. Yet when Aaron whistled for them a little before 4:30, they came bounding down the steps, like their usual herd of elephants and looked at their parents. "You ready guys?" Aaron asked.

"Yup dad," Mike answered.

"All set dad," Jack added. They both noted that he was toting his backpack. The family loaded up in Cait's vehicle, and they left for the hospital.

They made a quick stop at Sal's to get the pizza. Sal, long known in the area, knew his customers just as well. When Aaron and Mike ran in to get the pizzas, Sal had them in one of his red delivery bags to keep them warm. "Since we're not doing delivery to your home, I assumed you're taking this to Dave." Aaron gave him a look of question. "I heard about it on the news. Drop the bag off on your way back home. And tell Dave to get well for all of us."

Aaron smiled as he paid, and Mike grabbed the bag. "Absolutely Sal; and thank you." Sal and Aaron shook hands.

As they headed north on I-95, the older boys questioned Cait on Dave's latest condition, while Aaron drove. His cell pinged of a text message. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Cait. "I don't read and drive, remember?" Aaron smiled. Jack was unusually quiet. Normally, as they neared the heart of the District, Jack would always comment about seeing the Washington Monument.

"It's from JJ. Her and the team want to know if Dave is up for visitors," Cait read.

"You know more about that than I do Doc. Text her back." Cait fired off a reply as Aaron pulled into the hospital parking lot. They all got out and the older boys went to the back to gather up Cait's supplies, and the pizza bag. Jack getting out last with his backpack, held his arms out for Aaron to carry him.

He looked at Cait. She looked back, giving him the message; _just go with it_, as she softly smiled.

They walked in, got on the elevator and made their way to Dave's room. When they got there, they noticed the door was closed. Jack clung tighter to Aaron. A nurse happened to walk by that recognized Cait. "They are changing his wound dressing before he fully wakes up. They'll just be a couple of minutes Dr. Barkley." Cait thanked her as two nurses walked out. She had a quick conversation with them, as they assured them all that Dave was making a normal recovery.

Cait walked in the door, followed by Matt and Mike. Aaron and Jack came in last. Cait walked over to the bed as Dave began to wake from his med-induced sleep. Cait, noticing much more color in his face, gently rubbed his shoulder.

After a minute or two, Dave opened his eyes. The nurses had the shades drawn, allowing in just a little sunshine as his room faced to the west. He looked at Cait, who rubbed his chest. "Hi you."

"Hi back," he crocked. "Is that water mug still around?" Cait smiled as she reached for it on the stand next to his bed. She let him drink as both the boys grabbed a foot. Aaron stood next to the other side of the bed, still holding Jack.

As he finished drinking, Dave looked around. "Is that pizza I smell?" he asked in his usual voice.

Matt was the first to speak up. "You bet Uncle Dave. From Sal's; just like you ordered."

"And Uncle Dave," Mike added, "Sal says to tell you 'hi' from them all and get well soon." Dave smiled as the boys laid the pizza boxes out on his hospital stand that fit around the bed.

Aaron nudged Jack. "Hi Uncle Dave," he barely said.

"Hey champ," Dave smiled as Cait got everything ready for them to eat. They offered thanks for the meal together. She took two pieces of pizzas, put them on a paper plate and set them on Dave's chest.

"You can lean up to eat, but only with your shoulders."

"How in the…." Cait just looked at him. A nurse came in with an extra-large pillow and put it behind Dave's head and shoulders.

"That should help Agent Rossi." He thanked her and grabbed a piece of the pizza and gobbled it down.

"That's good," Dave commented. "I'm starving," as he grabbed the second piece.

"Slow down Dave. I know you're hungry, but go easy. Let your stomach digest a little. There's plenty here for everyone," Cait said. They enjoyed the meal together. Dave joked it was the first time he ate pizza with milk instead of a beer, which they all laughed at. Yet Jack ate sparingly and mostly in silence, sitting on Aaron's or Cait's lap.

Jack brightened a bit when Matt helped him pull out the pictures from his backpack the older boys had helped him color earlier and the three of them creatively taped them around the room. Dave chuckled as Matt stood on a chair and lifted Jack in the air so he could tape to the ceiling above Dave's head the picture he colored by himself. "That's awesome champ," Dave commented. Jack just smiled back. Dave looked at Cait and Aaron with a question.

Before they could even look at Dave, the team came in the door. Jack happily smiled that Henry had come along with JJ and Will. After Henry said "hi" to Dave, he and Jack played with their cars on the room floor as the team checked on their teammate. They all chatted and joked for about an hour when Dave tried to stifle a large yawn.

Cait took one look at him and knew the signs. The nourishment that he had received was kicking in. His body just now needed the time to sleep to put that food to work in restoring his blood pressure, and him in general. The team quickly said their good-byes while the Hotchner's gathered up everything from the meal.

The oldest boys went to the left side of bed and gave Dave a hug as Cait got him settled. Jack walked over to the same side and Aaron set him on the bed next to Dave. Jack laid his head on Dave's chest and his little hands clung tight to the shoulders of Dave's hospital gown. "Night Uncle Dave; I love you," Jack quietly said. He leaned back up, reached his right hand and rubbed Dave's cheek. "You're whiskers are as bad as daddy's," he smiled. Yet Dave read his tone and look.

"When you come to see me tomorrow champ, I promise I'll be shaved and a whole lot better," Dave said. Jack looked at him and smiled, and then reached for Aaron to pick him up. Dave looked at Hotch, who slightly nodded towards Cait.

"Come on guys, lets head down to the car. Mom is going to check on a few things with the nurses and then she'll meet us." The boys all said their "good nights" to Dave as Aaron squeezed his foot and said his "good night" as well.

Dave watched the door shut and then looked at Cait. "What's wrong with Jack?" Cait lovingly smiled at Dave, seeing the concern across his face. She replayed the conversation with she had with Aaron about Jack the night before.

"Cait," Dave said as he started to yawn again.

"Dave, like I told Aaron, I don't believe this is a bad thing. That demon needs to get out. You getting shot, along with Grandma just dying brought it all to the surface." She rubbed his chest. "He'll be fine. He's young and resilient. That demon just needs to be exercised. You and your dumb luck are giving him that chance to happen. You sleep; you'll see a different Jack tomorrow." Dave yawned again as his eyes started to close. Cait kissed his temple, and softly said, "I promise." She rubbed his chest until Dave fell into a deep sleep.

After they got home and the boys settled upstairs, Aaron climbed into their bed, rolled on his right side and quickly started to snore, the last week finally catching up to him. While Cait did sleep when Aaron was gone, it was not that deeply and she joined her husband in bed less than twenty minutes later. Before she reached to shut the bedside lamp off on her nightstand, she pulled the drawer of her night stand slightly open and clicked on a button, repeating a pattern she used to do every night some years ago. Clicking the light off, she curled into her side of the bed and fell into a slumber as well.

The upstairs monitor she had covertly set up again that afternoon while the boys were in the pool woke her in the depth of night with the sound of her youngest son going head to head with his demon.

"MOM-MY!"

###


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A shout out to HGRHfan35! Through a tweet of hers, I got an idea to make this chapter better. Thank you my Dutch Delight!**

Chapter 11

Cait, through the fog of her sleep, trying to get the throbbing in her hip and lower back to stop, had subconsciously heard Jack starting to thrash around with his nightmare. His two syllable cry got her running out of bed towards the steps. While her hip and back barked badly, her athletic training kicked in and she lithely went up the stairs, two at a time.

As she got to Jack's door, Matt was rolling out of his room. "Mom?" he asked, his concern for his youngest brother written across his face.

Cait reached and rubbed Matt's ribs, smiling gently to him as she went in the door. "I've got this." Mudgie stood at the foot of the bed, on guard as Jack's scream had woke him as well. The hair on his back stood straight up. Mudg was in protection mode. Beans sleeping in the next room with Mike, zoomed by Matt's legs to be at the Jack's bedside.

Jack was about to shout out his warning for Haley again when Cait reached him and woke him from his nightmare. "Jack, you're OK. I'm here." As she sat on the side of the bed, she pulled him out from the covers and into her lap. Lovingly rubbing his head with her left hand, she pulled him tightly to her into a deep embrace with her right arm. Jack, as he woke, started to cry, shaking in fear. As Cait wrapped her second arm around him, Matt entered into the room and started to reach for his brother that was breaking his heart.

He was stopped by a strong, yet loving hand on his shoulder. "Matt, mom and I've got this."

Matt, his eyes showing tears, recognizing what his youngest brother was living through, threw his arms around his father's waist. "Dad," he simply questioned. Aaron pulled his oldest son into a tight hug as Cait tried to get Jack settled.

"Son, we love you; so much. You woke up to take care of your brother." Matt looked at Jack, who was clearly in distress.

"Dad, he's my brother."

Aaron kissed his temple. "Thank you Matt. We love you. Please let mom and I handle this," he whispered. "Go back to bed." Cait smiled at him as he left the room, taking one last look at Jack.

Aaron sat down on the bed to the right of Cait, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as he tenderly rubbed Jack's leg. Jack stopped sobbing and just sat with arms around Cait. The two of them took a couple of minutes to let him get settled.

Cait kissed him on top of the head as Aaron brushed away some of his tears. Jack two deep gulps of breath. "Why do people have to die? It ain't fair." he whispered, as he softly cried. Cait rocked him in her arms, looking at Aaron with her own tears.

"Jack we've talked before about what happened to mommy. That was a sick, twisted man that made that decision, not God. That's why it so hard to accept. I know it still hurts. It hurts me too."

"Really daddy?"

"Really buddy. Just because I love Cait doesn't mean I've forgotten how much I loved mommy. We'll both carry that in our heart the rest of our life."

"And that's why I love you two so much; that you both love mommy and still love me and the boys just as much." Cait kissed his head again and wrapped him tight in her arms. Jack smiled at that for a second, and then frowned again.

"But what about great-gram?"

"Jack, God called her home," Aaron said. "While it hurts because we miss her, we take comfort in that."

"And Jack, she was ready. She wanted to go to heaven," Cait added.

"How come?" Jack said as he sniffed. Hotch grabbed a tissue from the box on the night stand and got Jack to blow his nose.

"Ever since the doctor told her she couldn't ride horses anymore, she just felt like a part of her way of life was gone," Cait said. "And because of her faith, she knew heaven would be a better place for her. Remember, she died looking at the new foals. God knew that would make her happy."

"But mommy wasn't happy when she died." Cait wrapped him tighter to her as Aaron's strong arm embraced the both of them.

"No Jack, she wasn't. But it wasn't herself she was worrying about. She was worrying about you being safe. She died Jack to protect you," Aaron said with his own eyes showing tears.

"And that's what makes mommy so special to all of us Jack," Cait added, brushing her own tear off her cheek. Jack hugged Cait tighter.

Cait looked up to see Matt and Mike, who Matt had got out of bed, in the doorway of Jack's room, Matt signing for Mike the words he heard. She shook her head at their two oldest sons. Aaron, seeing her reaction, looked as well. He held her tighter, if that was possible, while smiling at his other sons.

Jack took another deep breath of air as Aaron continued to rub his thigh. He looked his father in the eye. "I know I had to work the case. Just like you told me dad." Jack paused, and then the tears began to run again. "Even though I was working the case, I heard three loud bangs." Cait shuddered herself, as Matt signed to Mike their brother's words. He looked at Mike and wrapped an arm his shoulder, as tears formed in Mike's eyes. Matt's eyes glistened as well.

"Jack, not a day goes by that I wish you never had to hear that. I'm so sorry son." Aaron hung his head. "And I'm so sorry son that I didn't get there sooner." Cait looked at Aaron. Their youngest son wasn't the only one exercising a demon.

Cait gently kissed her youngest son's head. "Jack, your dad and the team did everything possible to get to you and mommy."

Jack leaned back from Cait and looked her in the eye. "Mom, I know you will tell me the truth." He gulped for more air, and the tears ran harder. He whispered, "That was mommy getting shot, wasn't it?" Mike didn't need his brother to sign the conversation. By Jack's body language, he just knew, and started to outright cry. Matt pulled his brother to his chest, his own tears running down his cheeks. Cait looked at her husband, his tears of bitterness and doubt finally coming free. She wrapped on arm around Aaron as she rubbed Jack's head. She looked at their other sons.

As she held two of the four men she loved with more than her own life, she knew both of them were finally dealing with what happened to Haley. And Cait knew Jack needed an answer. "Yes Jack, it was." Jack started to sob again. Aaron continued to hang his head.

Cait took the arm she had rubbing Jack's head and embraced him again tightly while she held Aaron. "Jack, I want you listen to me," she said. "Please look at me." Jack wiped his tears as he looked at her.

Cait gave Aaron's shoulder a nudge with the hand she around him. "Both of you," she said, reaching across Aaron's shoulder to lift his chin as well. The boys standing in the doorway moved sit down on each side of the bed next to their parents. "What happened to mommy," she said looking into Jack's eyes, Matt silently signing to Mike, "was George Foyet. And no one else; he knew daddy was coming." She kissed Jack's head. "And he wanted daddy to hear what was going to happen." Jack shook in her arms.

"Jack, that's what your mommy and dad protected you from. That's how bad he wanted to hurt dad," she said. Jack shook more. Cait kissed his head again. "But because you were working the case with dad, and he got there, with the help of the team, you're with us. Thanks to your mommy. And daddy; he finally defeated the bad man."

Cait rubbed his head, looking at the other three on the bed. "Good will always, in the end, triumph over evil. And Jack, dad, Uncle Dave and the team, will always make that promise to you; to all of us. That's why they do the job they do." She kissed Jack again. "What happened to mommy was simply the one time they all didn't get to win. I'm so, so sorry, my son, but you've learned a life lesson too early. The cost of that lesson was your mommy having to die. And you're right. That's not fair. But sometimes Jack, we don't win. And since our God, that we all have faith in," Cait said, rubbing Aaron's chin, "had no hand in this, he couldn't help. With God on our side, we usually win." She smiled at her other two sons softly.

"And Jack, good does win in end. It may be a tough and horrible road, like the one you and mommy traveled. That's where we have to trust God and the good guys."

Jack looked at Cait. "Like daddy, Uncle Dave and the team."

Cait kissed his head. "Exactly; and all the rest that protect us. Our police, firefighters, and our brave soldiers."

"Jack, I want you to listen to my next words." Jack looked at her. "Jack, I wish your mommy was still here and a part of your life. You got robbed of that and that is totally not fair. But that is one person's fault and one person only. However, Jack, that bad man cannot and will not hurt you anymore. Your dad made sure of that." Cait rubbed her husband's shoulder again as he looked her in the eye. Cait just smiled as Jack nestled to her, exhaling a calming breath. Aaron put his arm around Mike on his right and reached from Cait's shoulder to touch Matt. The five of them sat together in silence for over five minutes. Both the dogs sat on the floor next to them with Matt petting Beans.

Jack yawned and wiped a new tear. "But Uncle Dave got shot like mommy. I can't lose Uncle Dave too. Not like that."

"Jack, while Uncle Dave did get shot, he wasn't hurt that bad. Dad and the team were there to help him," Cait said. "Uncle Dave is going to be as good as new in couple of weeks." She kissed his head again, trying to relay to her youngest son that all would be good with Uncle Dave.

"And Jack, trust me son when I say God isn't ready for Uncle Dave to be around heaven yet," Aaron added. "Mommy has enough people to keep her company; great grandma, Carolyn and James…."

Jack looked at his dad, and smiled slightly. "Mom, do you think great grandma and mommy have met?"

Cait brushed away a new tear as she said, "Jack I know for a fact that the first person great grandma looked for was mommy. And she gave her a big hug and thanked her for protecting you. And then she told mommy all about you and the wonderful young man she loved, just as much as mommy." Aaron took his hand off Matt's shoulder to wipe Cait's tear running down her left cheek.

In what seemed like an eternity to Cait and Aaron, Jack clinging to Cait, slowly processed the words.

Jack, starting to settle, smiled as Mudg reached his muzzle into Jack's lap. Beans, knowing her four-legged partner, softly barked her approval. Jack lovingly rubbed Mudg around an ear, smiled at Beans, and quietly asked, "Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

Aaron picked him up out of Cait's arms as he rose off the bed. "Come on buddy." Cait kissed the other boys, and despite their ages, tucked them into bed, sharing a hug with them both. Aaron and Jack stood by both their beds to tell them each good night as well.

As they made their way down the steps, Jack nuzzled into Aaron's neck, yawned, and fell asleep.

###


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: *hands out tissues* Sorry peeps, had to go there. The rest will be fun and hopefully some giggles. Thank you again for the reviews and alerts. *just shakes head* They are truly appreciated.**

Chapter 12

Aaron woke at his usual 6:30 and silently crawled out of bed, not wanting to wake Cait or Jack. He noted as he pulled on some cotton sleep pants that Cait was sleeping on her back. She only did that when her hip was bothering her.

Walking into their study, he powered up his laptop and went into the kitchen to get some juice as the coffee maker timer kicked in on the machine. He took his juice back into the study and sent an email to Strauss. _Chief Strauss, I know the team is on stand down the rest of the week. Do you mind if I work from home today and tomorrow?_

He checked the rest of his emails and fired off replies to the ones that needed a response. His mail pinged. _Absolutely Aaron; I know what you've got going this weekend. And Cait texted me last night about meeting with David's doctor this afternoon. Just keep me in the loop._

_Absolutely; and thank you. Looking forward to seeing you, John and Jay on Sunday,_ he responded. Aaron folded the laptop shut, and finishing his juice he walked into the kitchen and put the glass in the dishwasher. He headed back to their bedroom and crawled back into bed. Snuggling next to Jack, he reached over to rub Cait's hip as he drifted back to sleep.

He woke with Jack rubbing the stubble on his chin. "You awake dad?" he quietly asked. Aaron rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes.

"Buddy, what time is it?" he whispered as he yawned. Jack, who had slept between his dad and mom, leaned up on his dad's chest to look at the clock on Aaron's nightstand.

"8:53 dad." Aaron rolled his head to check on Cait. She was still sleeping on her back.

"Come on buddy, let's get up and start breakfast," he whispered and started to get out of bed. "But be really quiet getting out of bed so you don't wake mom." Jack reached for Aaron to pick him up. Aaron picked him silently out of the bed, walked out their bedroom, shutting the door as they left. He carried Jack into the kitchen. He put Jack down and he headed to the half bath off the kitchen, while Aaron poured him a glass of apple juice and set in on the lunch counter.

Jack came out and climbed into a chair at the lunch counter. "You OK Jack?"

"Yeah dad, the nightmare just really scared me."

"You've had a lot to deal with the past couple of weeks. It was bound to happen," Aaron said as walked to rub his shoulder. "But maybe after last night, what happened to mommy won't bother you when you're sleeping."

"Ya think dad?"

Aaron shrugged. "Mom seems to think so," he smiled.

Jack hung his head a bit and then looked his father in the eyes. "How 'bout you dad?"

Aaron smiled at him. "I'm better too bud."

Jack looked in his juice glass. He quietly asked, "Dad is there something wrong with mom?" Aaron leaned down a bit to wrap his arm around Jack, marveling at how he picked up on things.

"Jack, her hip got hurt really bad just before Mike was born. It bothers her every now and then; especially when she doesn't get enough sleep. That's why we're going to let her sleep in."

"That helps dad?"

"Yes son," Aaron smiled, placing a kiss on his son's forehead. Jack matched his smile. "So buddy, I need your help. What will get your brothers out of bed," Aaron said as he moved to the coffee pot and poured a cup. Having heard the movement in the kitchen, Beans and Mudgie loped in. They both gravitated to Jack.

"Pancake and sausages!" Jack said as he pet both the dogs. He jumped out of the chair to let them out the French doors in the nook.

"You sure buddy?"

"Positive dad," Jack smiled, as he shut the alarm off and let the dogs out. As Jack climbed back up into the chair, Mike walked into the kitchen.

He signed to Aaron, "I got up to let the dogs back out. What's going on?"

Aaron signed back. "I'm working from home today. Mom's sleeping in. Jack and I are about to start breakfast."

Mike smiled, as he signed a _good morning_ to Jack, which his brother returned. "Then I'll take a quick shower and help," he said as moved to the steps.

Jack smiled at his dad. "This is going to fun dad."

"And hey Jack," Aaron smiled. "Who's coming this afternoon?"

"Grandma, grandpa and Uncle Jake for Matt's party!" Aaron beamed as he got things rolling for breakfast. Mike appeared less than fifteen minutes later with a sleepy Matt in tow.

As Mike set the table in the nook, Matt pulled Jack into his arms. "You OK bro? You scared me last night."

Jack wrapped his arms around his oldest brother's neck. "Sorry, Mattie, I'z OK now. Love you."

Matt tussled Jack's hair. "Love you too bro." Mike looked at all of them and smiled.

Jack smiled, as Matt gave Jack a short whisker rub and then set his feet back on the floor, with Jack giggling.

The four Hotchner men turned to hear the door to the master bedroom opening. Cait walked out in a Georgetown t-shirt and her own cotton sleep pants.

"What's goin' on," she sleepily asked.

The three Hotchner boys answered in unison. "Breakfast mom." Cait just smiled at them as Aaron flipped the first set of pancakes on the range top griddle. Jack ran to her for a hug.

"You feel better mom?"

She knelt down next to him and pulled him into a hug and lifted him up. "Much better; how 'bout you?"

Aaron smiled as he watched the two of them. Yet, he noticed that Cait was still extra careful in picking up Jack. He knew his wife, when her hip was hurting, was very careful not to make things worse. By picking up Jack, Aaron knew that she getting there. _Two down with a little more sleep, one to go_ he thought to himself.

Jack put his arms around her neck. "Me too mom; I love you." He pulled back to give her his wide smile. As Cait smiled, she noticed something.

"I love you too. Jack, smile real big again for me."

"Mom?"

"Jack, please just do it." Jack complied.

Cait beamed at him. "Jack, push you tongue against your bottom row of teeth." While Jack looked at her with a question, he did what she asked. "Push a little harder Jack."

Jack felt the movement in his gum line. Reaching up into his mouth, he pulled the very loose tooth out. "Mom, it's my first tooth!"

Cait hugged him. "When you smiled at me, I saw it leaning over. It was ready to come."

Jack, the tooth between his fingers said, "Hey guys! Look!"

"Cha-ching bro," Matt smiled. "The tooth fairy will be making a visit tonight."

"And with grandma and grandpa here tonight too; bro, you're going to make a haul," Mike beamed. Cait carried him into the kitchen and handed him to Aaron, giving her husband a kiss. Aaron pulled Jack into his arms as Cait checked the first batch of pancakes and put them on the plate Aaron had next to the range.

"Look at it dad," Jack enthused, showing Aaron the tooth.

"Aaron, check his mouth please." Aaron pulled Jack's lower lip down to look as Jack opened his mouth.

"It's barely bleeding."

Cait smiled. "That how much that tooth was ready to come," she smiled. Aaron pulled a glass out of the cupboard and had Jack put the tooth in it. He grabbed another glass, put a little salt in it with some cold water and had Jack go into the bathroom to rinse his mouth. Jack came back out and Aaron handed him the plate with the first batch of pancakes. He pulled Cait into a deep hug and kissed her cheek.

"You sit down and eat. This is guys' morning to cook." He gave Cait another kiss and she turned to walk to the table. Mike pulled the sausages out of the oven that were keeping warm and handed them to Matt.

"Sit down with mom and Jack dad. Matt and I'll do the next batch." The family worked as a team getting everyone full as they laughed and enjoyed the morning together.

###


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After they had finished breakfast, Cait unplugged her re-charged cell phone on the lunch counter and called the hospital to check on Dave. The boys worked on getting the table and kitchen cleaned up. She got an update from the nurses, who then transferred her to Dave's room. Cait put the phone on speaker.

"What?" was the gruff answer they heard.

"Hi you!" Cait said. "How are you feeling? And btw you're on speaker."

"So there's little ears?" Dave growled.

"Yes, so watch your language." Cait paused for a second. "Forget the question; we've all got a pretty good idea about how you're feeling." The boys looked at each other and smiled. Jack covered his mouth as a giggle was about to escape.

"Cait, I'll give it to you in one sentence. Get me out of here." Jack giggled out loud, Matt and Mike smirked at each other, and Cait and Aaron just shook their heads.

"Dave, Aaron and I will be there by lunch."

"Cait, the slop they serve around here cannot be called a meal." She rolled her eyes at Aaron.

"Dave, have the nurse give you a sedative. We'll see you soon," Aaron said.

"As usual Aaron, your humor has the bite of a toothless dog."

"See you in a bit Dave," Aaron said laughing as Cait ended the call.

Jack looked at the two of them. "Can I go along? Pleasssse. I was so scared yesterday. But Uncle Dave sounds like Uncle Dave and I want to spend some time with him. Pleassssssssse?"

They looked at each other, remembering what Cait had told Dave, which she, of course, had relayed to Aaron later. "You go upstairs, get your teeth brushed and out of your pj's. Mom and I both need to take showers, and we'll talk about it." Jack took off for the steps.

Cait looked at the boys. "Can you keep him busy while we get ready?"

"Sure mom," Mike answered.

"But hey guys, Pete and I sorta wanted to hit the batting cage this morning again, and we need Mike to pitch to us."

Aaron looked at his oldest sons and gave them the eye roll he had received from them more than once. "You don't think we've already made up our minds." Looking at Matt, he added, "You are going to shower and shave when?"

"After I got back home dad," he laughed.

"Good plan. Grandma doesn't like your scruffy look any more than we do," Aaron smiled.

"Speaking of grandma, what's the plan for picking the three of them up?" Matt asked.

"Until we know more about Uncle Dave, let's play that by ear," Cait said. "Just have your cell on you and be ready to go to the airport, if needed." Matt smiled and nodded as he and Mike finished the kitchen. Cait and Aaron left to get ready.

In less than an hour, Aaron and Cait made their way to the hospital, with Jack happily chattering away in the backseat of Aaron's SUV. Thirty minutes later, they walked into Dave's room to hear him swearing. "God damn place doesn't even have the Military channel on the…."

Cait cleared her throat and looked at him. Dave was still in bed, but sitting at an angle, with the TV remote in his hand.

"Thank God; I'm bored out of my head," he said as he shut the TV off, cursed at the remote in Italian, and threw it on the bed.

Aaron rubbed Jack's neck, who walked in this time. "I think Uncle Dave is feeling better." Jack giggled. Cait walked over and kissed his cheek.

Jack ran over the other side of the bed, having learned from his parents to go the opposite side of Dave's hurt leg. He pulled a chair over and climbed up on it to stand by Dave's bedside. "You look a whole lot better Uncle Dave," he smiled, reaching out to touch Dave's shaved face. "But Uncle Dave, you gotta look." Jack pulled his lower lip down. "See Uncle Dave? Do you see it?"

Dave couldn't help but smile. "I see it champ. Way to go." They exchanged high fives. Cait noticed that Dave was only sitting at a 45˚ angle and they had his right leg slightly elevated with pillows. He cocked an eyebrow at Aaron. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working from home. Can't you tell?" Aaron smiled.

"Jeez, you got the Ice..." Cait sternly stared at him. Dave wickedly smiled as Aaron laughed.

"How do you really feel?" Aaron asked his partner.

"Considering the lousy food, a bunch of women working on me around, umm, well you know where, and the ten channels available on the TV, I'm peachy."

Jack gave him a puzzled look. "Is that good or bad, Uncle Dave?"

As Cait and Aaron laughed, Dave looked at Jack. "Champ, make me a promise OK? You'll always keep me young."

Jack smiled. "Kay Uncle Dave. Promise." They shared a fist bump as Dave relaxed.

"I'm just really glad you're here," he said. Looking at Cait, he added, "So when do you break me out of this god forsaken place?"

She looked at her watch. "Aaron and I are meeting with Dr. Nickoli at noon. We should know more then."

"Why am I not in on that conversation," Dave demanded.

Cait rubbed his arm. "You will be; after he talks to the two of us. Dave, you may get out of here soon, but you won't be going home for a while. You need too much follow up care. I know the situation and asked to meet with him, before he discussed it with you."

Dave eyed Aaron sharply. "You're in on this?"

"And will back my wife," Aaron snarled with a smile. "You sir, will not mess with her." Leaning on the tray table, he squeezed Dave's left foot. "Dave, we're just trying to look out for you."

Jack reached over, grabbed Dave's hand and whispered, "I wouldn't mess with her either Uncle Dave."

Dave looked at Cait and Aaron. "Good call; bring the kid for back-up."

Aaron smiled. "I learned from the best of the best." A little later, a hospital aide brought in Dave's lunch tray. He silently fumed at what was there, _can I even call this an entrée_ he thought, but devoured the fresh fruit, veggie flavored toasted chips and pudding.

Jack beamed at him. "Chocolate pudding is the bomb Uncle Dave."

"Word," Dave smiled at Jack as he put the last spoonful in his mouth. As he leaned back into his pillow, he added, "What I wouldn't give right now for a couple of cannolies."

A nurse poked her head in the door, looking at Cait. "Dr. Nickoli is here."

Cait looked at Jack. "You and Uncle Dave going to be OK?"

"You bet mom. But can I have my DS?" Cait pulled it out of her handbag and handed it to him.

"Can I sit with Uncle Dave?"

Aaron scooped him off the chair and set him next to Dave's left side. "There ya go buddy. Just be really careful of Uncle Dave's other leg."

"I will dad," Jack solemnly promised. Dave pulled him up into the croak of his arm and smiled.

Dr. Nickoli laid out the two options for Dave's care upon leaving the hospital, which he said would be tomorrow. Cait looked at him and said, "There's a third," outlining her plan.

Aaron looked at his wife. "Doc, you sure? You know Dave is going to fight that tooth and nail."

"Aaron, you heard the other two. Do you think Dave would have any part of that? Trust me; Dr. Nickoli heard the outline. I'll give Dave the whole plan when we talk to him."

Dr. Nickoli looked at them. "Agent Hotchner, I can understand your concerns. But from what I've learned about my patient, I think Dr. Barkley's plan is a viable option." He looked at his charts, and then smiled shyly, "Honestly, I didn't want to walk in there and give him the other two."

The three of them walked into the room, a plan in hand to battle with the legendary profiler. They looked to find David Rossi, co-founder of the BAU and young Jack Hotchner snuggled together, sound asleep.

Cait smiled at Dr. Nickoli. "You take care of the rest of your patients, Doctor. We've got this."

###


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This week's 2 for 1 special is on Sunday. I could say it is in honor of Joe Mantegna, along with his good friend, Gary Sinise of CSI:NY, hosting the National Memorial Day Concert in Washington, DC. (All of you in the US check your local PBS station. It is awesome!) But in reality, these two chapters just fit together like peanut butter and jelly.**

Chapter 14

Cait quietly pulled Jack's DS out of his hand and shut it off, as Aaron's cell phone pinged. "It's Prentiss," he whispered. "I need to take this." He headed out of the room to the nearest waiting area. Snuggling into the only padded easy chair in the room, Cait put her feet up on the foot of Dave's bed and closed her eyes. While she didn't sleep, just relaxing felt wonderful. She knew her life was about to get hectic and her hip was still barking a bit.

Aaron walked back in about ten minutes later. Cait opened her eyes and looked at him. "Everything OK," she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, she just needed to go over a case consult with me." Aaron rubbed her shoulder, looking at his wife stretched out. "Doc, you sure about this?"

"Aaron, do really think he'd settle for Dr. Nickoli's other options." Aaron smiled slightly and shook his head.

"But you have enough going on with Matt's party…."

"And plenty of help. Aaron, I'm really not worried about the Matt's party. Mom and I can get a lot done tomorrow morning. Sean and Leslie will be here by tomorrow afternoon so I'll have both of them all day Saturday; and if I know one thing in life it's this: when having an open house, who better to have in your corner than two restaurant people."

Aaron smiled, remembering the wonderful weekend they had last fall when Sean and Leslie got married in New York City. The five of them took the train up for the weekend, which Jack loved and they all went to the Sunday matinee of _The Lion King_ on Broadway, compliments, of course, of Dave. Since then, Sean and Leslie's restaurant they bought had taken off to high reviews, and they finally felt comfortable in getting away for a weekend.

"But what about the sleeping arrangements," Aaron asked. Just then Dave stirred awake, looked at Jack sleeping in his arm and smiled. "How was the power nap?" Aaron quietly asked.

"Just what I needed. Is he OK?" Dave whispered, nodding at Jack.

"He had a bit of a rough go last night, but we think the demon got exercised," Cait smiled.

Dave frowned. "Good. I'm just sorry my dumb luck brought it on."

"Actually Dave, Doc told me yesterday you're dumb luck probably worked out best for Jack."

"Guess I won't complain as much then. So where's Dr. Nickoli?"

"He went back to his rounds," Cait smiled. "You're stuck with me." She pulled her feet off the bed and got out of the chair. "And for the record, I'm now in medical doctor mode."

Dave looked at Jack still sound asleep and then, just to be on the safe side, mouthed to Aaron, "Shit." Aaron silently laughed.

"Dave just hear her out."

"Dave, you have an injury that cannot be fooled around with. While you should be as good as new in three to four weeks, the next week is critical. One wrong move on your part and your butt is right back in this hospital."

"Cait?"

"Dave, we're talking about your femoral artery here. The only arteries in the human body that are bigger are the aorta's coming out of your heart. They were able to seal part of the wound with sutures. But they also had to do a bit of vein grafting. That takes time to heal so it fully takes to the artery. And can't be messed with."

"Bottom line Cait."

"You can't put any pressure on that artery for a minimum of week, starting today. Yet, you are well enough that between hospital policy and your insurance, this isn't the place for you."

Aaron looked at Dave. "They want your butt out the door tomorrow."

Dave just stared at them. Cait continued. "Dr. Nickoli's options were this: in home, round the clock care with nurses. And you wouldn't be in your own bed, considering you sleep on the second floor. That means a hospital bed set up somewhere."

"What's option two?"

"A convalescence home. And may I add both those options involve a bedpan."

As Dave thought on Cait's words, both she and Aaron could see his mood changing and it wasn't for the better.

Cait jumped in. "However, there is option three."

"Which is?"

"You stay with us," Cait said. Aaron smiled as Dave just blinked at the both of them.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Dave said a bit loudly, causing Jack to stir in his arm, "don't the two of you have a graduation party this weekend?" he quietly added.

"Which you will be able to be a part of if you stay with us," Aaron advised.

"Good point," Cait said. "Forgot about that one." Aaron smiled at her.

"Dave, as you pointed out earlier," Hotch quietly said, "you're a _bit_ uncomfortable with the staff taking care of your wound, so close to a _sensitive area_," Aaron said with a smile. "Do you really want more of that?"

Dave hiked his eyebrows, "As opposed to one of my two dearest friends…"

Cait laughed. "Dave, other than keeping you following your doctor's orders, the only thing I'm going to have to do as a doctor is change your bandage once a day. That will require me to push up the leg of your boxers up a bit. And if I happen to catch a glance at _something_ Dave, I _am_ a doctor; I've worked emergencies, and been married twice. I can tell you categorically, I seen all shapes and sizes. Trust me, after this many years, they're all the same. I don't even notice. Anatomy 1101; it comes with the territory. Except, of course, for my husband's," she added with a smile looking at Aaron.

"And I, Matt, Mike, Sean and Jake will be there to get you moved around, bathed and to the bathroom. You've never had a problem with the guys' locker room before."

As Dave pondered Aaron's last statement, Jack woke up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What's goin' on," he sleepily asked.

"We're trying to convince Uncle Dave to stay with us buddy when he gets out of here tomorrow."

Jack perked up. "Uncle Dave, you're getting out tomorrow? And you don't want to stay with us?" Cait and Aaron smiled at the innocence of their youngest son that could reduce a situation into the simplest of terms.

"But you've already got how many staying with you," Dave asked. "You mentioned me having to be on the ground floor," he added looking at Cait. "Your folks sleep in your study."

"Sean and Leslie are taking the futon in the boys 'war room' as usual," Cait said, referring to area above that garage that she had developed into her original house plan for two growing boys to have friends over. In addition to the futon, it had the space for an old recliner, a foosball table and where the older boys played video games instead of the den area, now that Jack was sharing their upstairs area.

"Jake sleeps on the couch in the den area with the boys. Maggie and Jarrod can sleep in Jack's bed and he can sleep on the couch downstairs," Aaron finished.

"Or I could sleep with you two," Jack sheepishly smiled at the two of them.

"Or Jack can sleep with us," Cait added with a smile to Jack and a wink at Aaron.

As Dave ran a hand through Jack's blonde hair that matched his mother's, he looked Cait and Aaron in the eye. "You two sure about this? You've got a lot on your plate this weekend."

Cait and Aaron just nodded at him with smiles, as Jack reached up and rubbed Dave's goatee. "Awww, come on Uncle Dave."

Dave looked at Cait and Aaron. "Like I said earlier; good idea bringing the kid."

###


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dave smiled at Jack. "OK, I give up. Hoist the surrender flag matey, Captain Dave is staying at your house."

Jack sat up and saluted. "Aye, aye Skipper." They all laughed. Cait pulled out her cell and did some checking. "Mom and dad's flight is going to be twenty minutes early. They arrive at 3:40."

"Of course, there's an app for that," Dave noted.

Aaron smiled at him. "We might as well stay here and swing in and get them on the way home. We go right by Reagan."

"And with gas nearly four dollars a gallon, makes more sense," Dave added.

"But your SUV only seats five. What about Jack," Cait asked.

"He can buckle in with Jake."

"And if you get stopped by the Virginia State Police?" Aaron smiled broadly at Dave.

"Why they make FBI credentials, my dear," Dave snarked. Aaron laughed as Cait shook her head and rolled her eyes. Dave and Jack shared a smile.

They spent the afternoon visiting with Dave. Cait pulled out a deck of cards and her traveling cribbage board from her handbag. Dave taught Jack, still setting next to him in the hospital bed, how to keep score for him as he, Cait, and Aaron played two games. As usual, Cait trounced them both games. Cait called the boys and asked them to do a bit of dinner prep for her so she wouldn't have to do so much when they got home.

While the kitchen was Cait's kingdom, she had raised her sons to know their way around it also. Matt could hold his own. Mike loved being in there, often looking over Cait's shoulder when she made dinners or baked. Aaron and the boys were a well-honed team the nights they cooked. It helped that Aaron was no slouch himself and they also had Dave as an excellent mentor. Aaron growled a reminder for Matt to shave, as Jack colored a picture for Dave to add to the room's collection. Dave helped. He smiled widely at Jack sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth as he colored a detailed part of the picture. When they finished, Jack curled up with him again and they played a game together on his DS.

As they got ready to leave, Dave looked at Cait. "What's for dinner?" he hinted.

Cait smiled. "Something quick and easy; hamburger hotdish, and yes, I'll get you some. The boys can run it up after dinner. They want to see you anyway."

Dave smiled contently. "Finally: a real meal today."

"I'll pick you up in the morning Dave. We'll call you later about what clothes you want. Or maybe, make a list of what you need and give to the boys tonight."

"Thanks Aaron. That sounds like a plan; and something to keep me occupied until my dinner shows up," he winked. Cait handed him a piece of paper from an always present note pad and an extra pen she had in her handbag. Dave smiled. "See you both tomorrow."

Dave got a huge hug from Jack, which made him beam. Cait kissed his temple and Aaron, squeezing his foot said, "We'll check in on you before you go to sleep."

Less than an hour later, a scene that had played out millions of times in baggage areas around the world was repeated as Jack slipped out of Cait's hand and ran towards his grandparents and uncle, shouting a greeting to them that made the other weary travelers around them smile.

Jake Barkley scooped up his nephew, and with his football physique, tossed him in the air like a feather. Jack roared as Jake caught him and pulled him into a hug. Jack reached over and hugged Maggie and Jarrod as well. Jarrod pulled his only daughter into a deep hug and Aaron gave Maggie a sweet kiss and hug. He shook Jake's hand as Maggie and Cait shared a hug as well. Jake set Jack down and pulled Cait into a bear hug. "Hi sis, you look beautiful as always," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Cait pulled back and gave Jake her mischievous look. "Don't practice your pick-up lines on me Jake. I'm taken, remember."

"What? A little brother can't pay his big sister a compliment." Jarrod warmly shook Aaron's hand, his pride showing in his son-in-law. Jack had to show off his missing tooth to them all as they moved toward the baggage carousel.

The guys went to grab the luggage, with Jack helping of course, as Maggie and Cait stayed back a bit. "So how does it feel to be going through the tooth thing again after all these years?

"I love it and you know I do." Maggie just smiled widely at her and rubbed her shoulder as they stood arm in arm.

They got to Aaron's SUV, loaded the luggage and got in. Jack beamed, getting to sit on his Uncle Jake's lap. They all happily chatted about the flight and made the usual jokes about changing planes in Denver.

Matt and Mike were waiting for them to pull into the garage and another round of hugs were shared. The boys helped Jake get the luggage out as the rest went into the house. Maggie and Jarrod were greeted by Beans, furiously wagging her tail and Mudgie happily barking his greeting. As the boys came in with the luggage, they all moved into the kitchen, the oldest five opening beers that Aaron had grabbed from the fridge in the garage.

Jarrod, giving Mudgie some love as he took a sig of his beer, asked, "Where's Dave? I thought for sure he would be around this weekend." Cait and Aaron filled them in on what had happened, and his aftercare in the Hotchner home, including the sleeping arrangements. They all laughed at Dave's "sensitive issue".

Jarrod looked at Cait and Aaron. "Speaking of that, Jack is going to sleep with you two the _whole_ weekend?" His uncharacteristic mischievous smile caught them all off guard.

Cait's mouth gaped open a second, as Jake smiled broadly and Maggie gave her husband's arm a rap. Cait looked at her dad and said, "You're just like Dave."

Smiling, Jarrod replied, "You mean extremely intelligent and keenly humorous?"

Cait shook her head. "No," she said looking around to see where Jack was. "A dirty old man," she mouthed as Jack was in the mix of things.

Jake standing next to Cait shrugged, as he loped an arm across her shoulder. "Hey if ya got it, use it." The two oldest Hotchner boys roared.

"Which by the way, you two," Jarrod said looking at his daughter and son-in-law, "a practice," he said, waving his index finger at the two of them, "you two don't seem to mind using when you're home and mom and I are across the hall."

"If you got it," Aaron started smiling.

"Us it," Cait finished beaming.

Jake looked at the two of them. "Really? With mom and dad…..." Aaron and Cait just smiled. "Sis as usual, you've got more guts than I do." He gave Aaron a high five. Matt and Mike laughed harder, while Jarrod and Maggie simply shook their heads.

Jack, monitoring the conversation, but not really understanding, looked at his parents. "Does this mean you two don't sleep with pj's at grandma and grandpa's too?" They all laughed, as Maggie pulled her youngest grandson into a hug. They all moved to get everyone settled in as Cait started dinner.

When they finished eating, Cait rose out of her chair to get a plate ready for Dave. The boys stood up to start their usual clean-up. "Guys, you're off hook tonight. Uncle Dave is chomping at the bit to get his dinner," Aaron smiled.

"Mind if I come along," Jake asked. "I gotta check out Matt's sweet ride." Matt beamed at the prospect of being able to drive with his Uncle Jake.

"Dad, can I go along? Please, please, pretty please," Jack begged.

"Jack, you were just there this afternoon."

"But dad, this is a guy's run," Jake said as he winked at Aaron. Jack beamed at his uncle. Jake scooped him up into his arms.

Aaron leaned back in his chair and waved his arms like an unsub surrendering. "Go, get out of here. Matt, just make sure you've got Jack's chair in the backseat." In less than five minutes, the four of them were out the door.

The four adults spent the next couple of hours cleaning up from dinner and going over plans for the open house. Cait and Maggie got the first round of turkey breasts baking so they could start to mix up the turkey sandwiches tomorrow for the open house. The boys walked in a couple hours later to see the four of them engaged in their usual nightly cribbage match, all of them enjoying a scotch, Maggie's mixed with Bailey's. Matt handed Dave's list to his dad.

After they finished, Cait and Aaron got Jack ready for bed, with grandma and grandpa getting the honors of tucking him into his parent's bed. He was still smiling from the round of hugs he got from his brothers and uncle. And more importantly, the money the tooth fairy would have waiting for him in the glass in the kitchen tomorrow in replacement of the tooth. Cait and Aaron gave him his final send off for the night, giving him their kiss goodnight. Jack curled up in his usual spot on Cait's side of the bed.

As they came out of the master bedroom, Jake was tucking a one dollar bill into the glass holding Jack's first tooth. Aaron crossed into the kitchen and added another dollar bill, pulling the tooth out of the glass and handed it to Cait. He knew she would put that in Jack's scrap book. "Jake," Jarrod said, handing him a five dollar bill.

Matt and Mike looked at each other. "Told ya he would score," Matt noted.

"Aww, come on Matt. He's the little guy. Give him a break." Matt just smiled and pushed in his own dollar bill, as Mike pushed in the ten that Dave have gave him in the hospital, having his personal effects around him.

Soon after that Aaron looked at Cait. "Doc, your hip is barking again, isn't it?"

Cait smiled at him. "A little," she said. Aaron eyed her closer.

"We promised each other that we would always tell each other the truth," he smiled slightly, knowing he would get a straight answer.

"It's barking like Mudg; but I just need some sleep." Aaron smiled.

Matt and Mike looked at her with concern, which Jake immediately matched. She shook her head. "Thanks you guys, but I'm fine. I just need some sleep, curled up next to someone so he can support my hip."

Jake looked Aaron in eye. "You got her bro?"

"I got her bro," he smiled.

Maggie looked at Aaron. "You look as if you could use about ten hours as well." Aaron just nodded his head. Two sons shared sincerely hugs with their parents, while Jake hugged Cait and looked at Aaron.

"Bro, get some sleep, and take care of my sister."

"Deal Jake," Aaron said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"And Maggie, I don't know about you," Jarrod said looking at his wife, "but getting up at 4 am this morning, time zones be damned, has this old guy getting tired as well."

Maggie smiled at her husband. "I'm right behind you." Cait and Aaron shared hugs with the two of them as well.

They said their good nights to the Jake and boys, who they all knew would spend some time playing video games. Aaron looked at his two oldest sons. "Just don't be up too late guys. Have fun. But know this; we expect the three of you up before noon." The three of them smiled as they got the dogs out for the evening.

###

**A/N: Reagan is Ronald Reagan National Airport in the heart of Washington DC. "Hotdish" to even some of my fellow America readers, may sound like a foreign word. It is an upper Midwest term. To those of you in the rest of the US, think casserole dish. *scratches head* Jeez, I really don't how to explain it to all of you, except to give you the basics of my recipe. Its browned hamburger, onion and celery, elbow macaroni and tomato juice. Think of it as spaghetti with different noodles. Just know my family loves it! The "chair" for Jack is him growing out of the protective car seat, required by all US states until children reach a certain height and weight. The chair is simply another safety measure that gets a child of Jack's age higher in the car's original seat so the seatbelt can safely do its job protecting the child.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cait woke to the sun just starting to shine in the door of their bedroom that went to the porch in the back facing the east. She leaned her head up slightly to look over Jack at her clock. 7:03 it read. She stretched a bit, still snugged next to Aaron. Lying on her side, yet leaning against her husband had been just what she needed. _Mom was right as usual. That ten hours was heaven_. She smiled to feel Aaron pulling her hair off her neck as he nuzzled the area, then gave it a tender kiss as he caressed her hip with his hand. "Feel better?" he whispered.

Cait rolled in his arms to look at him and just smiled, gently rubbing his cheek. He rolled over and got out of bed, offering his hand to help Cait. They put on a few more clothes, quietly brushed their teeth and walked to the kitchen, shutting their bedroom door so Jack would continue to sleep. As Cait started the coffee, Aaron called the hospital to see what time he could pick up Dave. As they shared coffee and juice, Cait pulled out her notorious list pad and they mapped out a plan for the day.

Maggie and Jarrod joined them about ten minutes later, with Jarrod carrying the items he needed for his morning shower. Maggie looked at the two of them, making sure they were better. Cait just shook her head as Maggie smiled at her. They shared a common thought; _moms will always be moms no matter the age of their children_. "Jack's still sleeping," Maggie asked. "He went to bed at 8:30 last night."

"He's still catching up too," Aaron said as Cait told them about what had happened the other night.

Maggie wrapped an arm around Aaron's waist. "Are you OK?" she simply asked.

Aaron looked at Cait, took a breath and then smiled at his in-laws. "Yes; finally."

Jarrod looked at the two of them smiling softly. "Good; we worry. And we're really proud of the two of you for keeping Haley 'alive', he gestured, "for Jack. He deserves that."

Cait smiled. "She's his mother and always will be." Jarrod kissed her cheek as Maggie squeezed Aaron's waist.

"You both know we'll always support you on that," she said. Aaron just smiled.

"Guess I'm showering in the bath outside of the workout room downstairs," Jarrod said as he grabbed his cup of coffee. Maggie took her toothbrush and paste from his shaving kit and used the bath off the kitchen for the job. As Jarrod re-entered the kitchen, Jack sleepily emerged from the bedroom and climbed up into Maggie's lap, who was sitting at the lunch counter.

Aaron headed into the master bathroom to take his shower as Jarrod headed upstairs with his toilet kit. He and Jake passed on the steps. Jake walked into the kitchen scratching his stomach, as Cait set a glass of juice on the counter for Jack. "What's for breakfast," he yawned and rubbed his face stubble.

"It's on your own. There's Krispy Kreme doughnuts and muffins from Panera Bread on the counter as well as bananas. There's apples, oranges and juices in the fridge and cereal in the cupboard. And if that doesn't fill you up, McDonald's is that way," Cait pointed. "It's got the golden arches. You can't miss it." Jake stuck his tongue out at her.

Maggie just shook her head. "You two ever going to grow up?" Her oldest and youngest, over twenty year apart in age, but still incredibly close, just smiled at each other and then shook their heads at her. Maggie just rolled her eyes as Jack laughed. Jake grabbed his toilet kit, gave Jack a fist bump and headed downstairs to use the shower. Cait started the second batch of turkey breasts baking. Fifteen minutes later, the three Barkley's were sitting at the lunch counter, with Jack sitting on Jarrod's lap and Cait and Aaron standing in the kitchen as they all ate breakfast. The dogs, who had come down earlier, were laying in the sunlight by the French doors.

After they finished, Aaron went over to Dave's to get what he had put on his list. After showering, Cait and Maggie started getting the first batch of the turkey breasts that cooled overnight cut up while Jarrod read the paper at the lunch counter sipping his coffee and Jack and Jake curled up on the couch to watch _Tom and Jerry _after Jake had helped Jack pick out his clothes.

When Aaron returned, he went into their study to get the bed ready for Dave. That would be one less thing that Cait would have to do. He got Dave's clothing arranged in the closet and went back into the kitchen to hear Jarrod summoning Jake. "Ummm, Muscles your presence is required in the kitchen." Aaron smiled.

Jake got off the couch with Jack following him. He walked into the kitchen and Maggie handed him a long handled mixing spoon. "Stir," she said, handing him the spoon. Jake grabbed Jack and set him on the kitchen counter so he could watch. With biceps the size of cantaloupe that pushed the sleeve of his t-shirt to its limits, he took the spoon, smiled and dove into the project. Three times around the large roaster, he looked at his mother and sister.

"What the heck is in here," he asked.

"Cheddar cheese and cream of celery soup, chicken broth," Cait paused. "And twenty pounds of turkey breast."

"Holy Hannah," Jake said, as he re-positioned his feet and started again.

"Awww, come on Uncle Jake, you can do it," Jack smiled.

After Jake finally started to get the mixture blended, Aaron took over and got it mixed to Cait's standards. Aaron looked at Jake. "We get to do that again later. Twice."

"Jeez passing drills in spring practice have nothing on that." He caught the look, question and hope in Jack's eye. Jake smiled and pulled him off the counter. "Come on kiddo, I'll teach you how to catch a post pattern pass."

Jack raced for the garage, his fist pumping in the air. "Yes, yes, yes," he joyfully shouted. Beans and Mudg jumped up to join them. Cait rubbed Jake's arm as he followed Jack out of the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"Any time sis; I love that little guy," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Aaron smiled and looked at the clock. It read 10 am.

"I've got an hour before I have to leave to get Dave. What else can we do?"

Cait looked at Maggie. "Is it too early to start working on some of the veggies? Can't we put them in containers with cold water and put them in the fridge?"

"What are you planning for the veggie tray?"

"Baby carrots, which I bought already in bags cleaned. They're last. The cauliflower and broccoli are for tomorrow and can't be put in water, but can't we do the celery and radishes?"

"I don't know why not. But where are you going to put them?"

"Dave's fridge," Cait answered. She looked at Aaron. "That means we need a couple of the ice cream buckets from downstairs."

Aaron looked at her. "You mean the ice cream buckets that we tangled over about you saving."

Cait smiled. "Yup, those would be the ones." Cait, with three sons and a husband (who knew Aaron Hotchner had an ice cream fetish) went through gallons of ice cream they bought in "pails". Five gallon plastic containers with lids. Cait and Aaron had argued about the value of saving them. Cait, the forever plan ahead person, seeing this weekend coming, knew they would come in handy; and be used. Five buckets and Cait's large plastic container she took to Dave's cabin, was already holding the Monster cookies.

Aaron rolled his eyes at Jarrod. "Another argument I lost." He headed for the basement.

"Aaron, hang on a second," Jarrod said looking at him and Cait. "Just what is on the menu for Sunday?"

"What Matt wanted," Cait said. Jarrod gave her a questioning look.

"Jarrod, it's his graduation party. We let him pick what he wanted. He sat down with us one night and between the three of us, we worked it out."

Jarrod smiled at the two of them. "You still haven't answered my question."

Cait grabbed her list pad, and started in. "Turkey sandwiches, _ripple_," she smiled with an eye roll, "potato chips with dip; baked beans that I'm going to cheat on, pickles; veggies, you heard his selection, with veggie dip and ranch dressing; fruit salad, which is Sean is going to help with; his four favorite kind of bars; Monster cookies and the usual grad party cake, which is ordered through the deli at the local food market."

"Bottom line; is costing you two how much" Jarrod asked.

Aaron looked into his eyes. "As Cait said yesterday, you sound like Dave. Thank you, Jarrod. We know you mean well. But we've got it handled. Trust us."

"Aaron, I'm a dad and grandpa. Don't blow me off."

Cait and Aaron laughed. "Now, you _really_ sound like Dave," Cait said. "Thank you both. We love you for that. But come on; you know what I got from Mark's family. And while I invested some of that money when the boys were babies, when I met back up with Dave, he gave me some very wise investment strategies."

Jarrod and Maggie were never in on the entire details of Cait's fight with Mark's family. It was her battle, she told them and her battle alone. While their dear friend and Jarrod's Harvard roommate all four years, Harvey Kantrell, with a large, thriving law office in the DC area (and politically connected in all the right places) oversaw that fight with one of his up and coming associates actually handling the case, he never broke the lawyer/client privilege with his two best friends. They knew Cait and her then very young sons had a legitimate right to Mark's share of the Pittsburgh steel family's estate, which was rumored to be in the eight figure range. After their first separation, Cait had got that locked down in her own legal steel. But to keep Mark's family out of her son's life forever, and allowing her to raise them under her maiden name, she had settled for seven figures.

"And since she paid for the home she built here outright with that money," Aaron said, smiling proudly, "she, and now us, never have had to worry about a house payment. And with both of our salaries," Aaron let his voice trail off and just shook his head.

"That's why we are so proud of Matt. Virginia offered him a full ride scholarship to play baseball. About the same time we started talking about this menu, he was making that final decision. He asked and we agreed." Maggie and Jarrod looked at the both of them with questions.

Aaron continued for Cait. "While he signed a national letter of intent to play baseball, he turned down the scholarship. He told Coach O'Connor to give to the scholarship to another player the team could use that needed the money. He didn't. Between what Cait has invested and what Dave has already told us he has set aside for a college trust fund for all three of the boys, and JJ's Henry as well, he's covered for college."

Cait looked at them. "And we're pretty sure that Grandma has added to that as well. We can pay for this party and do it right for Matt. He has proved to us he deserves it. And while our finances are none of your business, we thank you for offering. And I know you two would never ask but I will tell you. The minute that Aaron and I signed the adoption papers that made this an 'official' family, is the day whatever we both had in bank accounts became ours, as in one. Including all three of the boys."

Jarrod and Maggie proudly smiled at the both of them. Aaron and Jarrod went to get the ice cream buckets as Cait and Maggie started in on the radishes and celery.

###

**A/N: In the US, high school sports players, both male and female, that are very gifted in their given sport, are highly "recruited" by universities and colleges to join their athletic teams. In agreeing to play the sport for a said university or college, those students usually get a full scholarship to the school, including room and board. To do that, they sign a "letter of intent"; basically giving their promise that the athlete will play and study at that university or college. Athletes that are highly sought after by major universities and colleges, sign what is known in the US sports world as a "national" letter of intent. Jake Barkley signed such a letter four years ago to play quarterback (US football) at USC in my little world.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After returning from the basement, each carry a handful of the containers, Jarrod returned to his paper as Aaron joined his wife and mother-in-law. Just then, Jack came rushing into the kitchen. "Mom and dad! Ya gotta see! Ya really gotta see! Uncle Jake has it on his phone!"

Aaron and Cait smiled broadly as Jake pulled out his cell. As he pulled up the video, he lifted Jack to sit on the center island. The other four gathered around. They watched as they could see Jake releasing the football with one hand while holding his phone in the other. "You got it Jack! Keep running and catch it Jack!" they heard Jake say on the video. The perfectly lofted pass landed gently in Jack's arms as he ran the "post pattern".

"How cool is that?" Jack enthused. "Isn't that just the bomb?" Jack was simply bubbling over with excitement.

Jarrod and Maggie smiled proudly at their youngest son for giving Jack the wonderful memory of catching a pass from the quarterback that more than likely would be the one of top three choices in next year's NFL draft. Aaron and Cait each shared a high five with their youngest son.

Cait, smiling broadly at Jack and Jake, said, "Make sure you show that to Uncle Dave after he gets here and up from his nap." She gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and a hug, whispering a thank you in his ear. Jake just smiled at her and Aaron.

Aaron looked at her. "Nap Doc?"

"Yes, nap; I'll put my foot down; hard if I have to. He won't admit it. But after getting here, he will need it. Guaranteed." Aaron, knowing his wife too well, didn't doubt her statement.

Maggie and Jarrod praised Jack as well and Jarrod pulled him off the island. "How 'bout you and I put a puzzle together while the rest of them get more stuff ready for Matt's party?"

Jack looked at Jarrod. "Got just the puzzle grandpa; it's got 100 pieces." Jarrod smiled broadly as Jack raced for the steps to get the puzzle from his room. He passed his brothers on the way down. "Hi guys!" he signed; being a profiler's son he quickly ascertained that Mike hadn't showered yet as he continued to race up the steps.

The two teenagers walked into the kitchen and said their good mornings. "Thanks for letting us sleep in," Mike signed as he smiled at his parents.

Cait quickly signed back. "That won't happen tomorrow morning. That's why you two got the reprieve today." Both the boys just smiled and forged like hungry wolves for their breakfasts. Jack flew back down the stairs and sat next to grandpa. Maggie and Jarrod, having went through that with Jake, being only four years older than Matt, simply smiled at their grandsons. Jake showed the boys the video. Both boys waved their hands in the air at Jack, the sign for applause.

They all chatted via sign language while the boys ate and Jack and Jarrod started on the _Star Wars_ puzzle. After fueling up, the boys went to take their showers, with Matt using the bathroom downstairs.

Maggie looked at Cait and Aaron. "That video reminds me of something. We were at a graduation party last year; they had a video playing showing pictures and old home movies of the graduate. Are you doing anything like?"

Aaron smiled. "Mike, our techno wizard has been working with Garcia for over a month now getting that project done. We get to see the big debut tonight."

"And she's already told Mike how to hook up the TV they play their video games on in the garage and to Mike's laptop," Cait added.

They continued to work on the vegetables while Jack and Jarrod finished the puzzle. Matt and Mike went out to mow the yard. Jack wandered over to Cait's piano, sat down on the bench and played _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_, getting rave reviews from his grandparents. Jack climbed down, beaming.

"Sounds like someone has been getting lessons from mom," Jarrod noted.

"I've finally got my musician," Cait smiled, "thanks to Haley's genes."

"Mommy played the piano dad?"

"No, but she had a beautiful singing voice," Aaron smiled.

Jack smiled back. "I remember that. We used to sing together all the time. Specially when we were away." The other four shared a special smile. "And just like mom and I do now."

"Jack, your mommy and mom could have been stars on Broadway. But we're sorta glad they decided to be moms instead, aren't we?"

"You bet dad," Jack answered. He paused for a second. "Can I go out and help the guys?"

"Sure," Aaron answered, then looked at his watch. "I should head out to get Dave."

"You run Aaron. I'll keep an eye on the boys and help you when you when get that Italian Stallion back home," Jake smiled.

"Sounds like a plan Jake," Aaron smiled. "But please…"

"Bro," Jake interrupted, "I've got them. I'll watch them like a hawk." Aaron smiled, kissed Cait on the cheek and headed out.

Cait looked around. "Wow, we're way ahead of schedule," she said looking at Maggie. "Do you suppose we could start in on cleaning some of the fruit? You know me, I so cautious with food prep and serving guests with what comes out of my kitchen. But I'd really like to have all of us be able to relax as well."

"Why don't you text Sean and see what he thinks," Maggie suggested. Cait fired off the text.

Less than two minutes later, she had a response. _We're just pulling out of Grand Central. Clean/cut strawberries, blueberries, cherries, grapes; do cantaloupe. Put same fruit in same container. Explain when we get there. They'll keep overnight if in fridge. See ya in 3 hours_.

-00CM00-

Hotch walked into Rossi's room to see him out of his bed, sitting in the easy chair Cait sat in the day before, however still at an angle with his legs up. "Hey Dave. Good to be out of bed?"

"Damn straight. Now, just get me the hell out of here." Aaron just smiled and shook his head. A male nurse followed him in.

"I'll help you get Agent Rossi dressed. And show you some pointers."

"I'd appreciate that," Aaron smiled. They got Dave ready and laying back down in bed.

Ten minutes later, the RN in charge walked in to find Dave dressed. "Agent Hotchner, Dr. Nickoli sent Dr. Barkley a detailed email to Agent Rossi's follow up care." She handed Hotch a plastic bag. "These are his meds. I'm sure your wife will know how to dispense them," she smiled, and looked at Rossi. "Please follow Dr. Nickoli's and Dr. Barkley's orders to the letter Agent. Because Agent Rossi, as much as the staff and I thank you for the job you do, we really don't want to see you back in here."

"Jenna, I know I haven't been the best patient in the world." Aaron rolled his eyes. Dave glared at him. _Revenge_ Dave smiled inwardly. Jenna laughed. "Yeah, I know that's the understatement of the year. But I do want to thank all of you for your excellent care. It means a lot to me."

"Agent Rossi, there's too many of us RN's with our tenure on the day shift, that have worked with Dr. Barkley. She is well thought of by all of us. And you are in good hands. But honestly, we know Cait. She'll be able to do something we, by hospital protocols, have not," she said, smiling broadly.

"Which is," Dave questioned.

"Kick your ass and keep you in line," she said, smiling at Aaron. Aaron laughed.

"You know my wife too well."

Jenna smiled. "Very fondly." The two profilers seen the respect that Cait had in her eyes. "Your ride downstairs, Agent Rossi, should be here soon. I just need you to sign some paperwork."

Ten minutes later, an orderly was helping Hotch load Dave into the passenger side of his SUV out of a wheelchair. Aaron climbed in, put Dave's meds in the center console, and drove away.

###

**A/N: My being a Yank is showing again. My apologies to those that don't understand that football in American terms, is our football, not soccer. A "post pattern" is the route a receiver on an American football team runs to catch the football from the quarterback, i.e. thrower. It is a straight down the sideline of the field run, then with a break towards the middle of the field. In American football, the goal posts are in the end zone in the middle; hence the "post" pattern. As most of you know, American football is a big time sport in the US. About Jake, as seniors, or other college players before graduating, are drafted, or selected by an NFL (the American pro league for football that sponsors the Super Bowl) team, those selected, or chosen as the first three, usually get a multi-million dollar contract. That is why some university and college players enter the "draft" before they graduate, most hoping to take care of their families.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Hotch was pulling away from the hospital, the M's and the J's (as Jarrod called them) came in the house. "It sure feels good in here," Matt said, wiping the sweat off his face with the bottom of his t-shirt. "It's getting really hot and muggy out there." He grabbed the always present ice tea jug from the fridge, while Mike, after wiping the sweat away from his hearing aids with a paper towel, grabbed glasses from the cupboard and filled them with ice cubes from the fridge door. Matt poured the three glasses. As usual, there was also lemonade in the fridge as well, which he poured for Jack. Cait noted that Jack was even sweating from just sitting with Mike on the riding lawn mower.

"That's why I like the West Coast," Jake commented, rubbing his t-shirt sleeve across his forehead. "You're used to this sis?"

"No. Why do you think the AC is running," Cait smiled. "Guess I'll always be a northern California girl at heart. Plus, with the upstairs, we like to keep it comfortable for the boys."

Cait's cell rang. "Hi you," is all she said. She listened for about five seconds and hung up. The older boys all refilled their glasses.

The boys, drinking their ice tea around the kitchen island, with Jack sitting on it, compliments of Jake, all smiled. "Dad's on his way with Uncle Dave?" Matt smiled, as he silently grabbed a strawberry Maggie just cleaned. She swatted at her oldest grandson's hand, getting his big devilish smile in return. Cait just smiled.

"Grandma, can I have one too please?" Jack implored.

She handed one to him, looking at Matt. "That's how you do it." Maggie handed one to Mike as well.

"Whatever; the joys of being the youngest."

"No Matthew, the joys of being the politest. There is a difference."

"I know grandma, but be honest. He," pointing at Jack, "has the market cornered in cuteness. And don't let the shortness fool you. He knows how to play it." Jack smiled. "And you fall for it; every time." Matt smiled at her. Maggie just smiled back.

Mike, laughing along with his brothers and uncle, looked at Cait. "Mom, I think we deserve a swim."

"Yes, you do. But since you've just drank a gallon of ice tea, not for a half hour. Think you three can find something to keep you busy?"

"_Grand Theft Auto 4_," Jack said. Mike grabbed Jack off the island. Jarrod, just coming in from watering Cait's hanging flower baskets around the house, just shook his head. The three boys, the "thundering herd" Aaron called them, ran upstairs, rattling the pictures on the walls as usual.

Jarrod looked at Jake finishing his ice tea. "I could use one of them. It's getting brutal out there." Just then, Cait's cell phone pinged. She picked it up and read it. Jake poured a glass for his dad.

"We're in a severe weather watch until 2 am. Explains the current weather," she said.

Jake mixed up a re-fill of the ice tea jug, per Cait's instructions as he and Jarrod discussed how little they seen thunder and lightning living on the West Coast. Maggie and Cait finished with as much of the fruit as they could. "Cait, give me your car keys," Jarrod said. "I'll take them over to Dave's and put them in his fridge."

Cait grabbed her car keys. She gave her dad the security code to Dave's home, showed him the house key on her key ring, and told him which door to enter, closest to the kitchen. He and Jake carried to her car the veggies and fruit that would be kept there. Jake coming back in, heard a car horn honk. Obviously, Aaron and Jarrod had met at the bottom of the drive way. Jake smiled at Cait. "I'll help Aaron." The dogs woke up to the car horn and ambled into the kitchen.

Maggie rubbed her arm. "You supervise Doctor; I'll do clean up. I think we're done for the day except the turkey and we need a break." Cait smiled at her mother, and followed Jake into the garage.

Aaron pulled into the garage as Cait and Jake walked out. He smiled at the two of them who went to the passenger side. Jake opened the door. "Hey old man, need a hand?"

"Very funny," Dave growled. "If your sister wasn't here, I'd…."

Jake laughed at him. "For a profiler, you miss a few things," he said shaking Dave's hand. "She grew up with four brothers remember? Get her pissed enough, she can swear like a trucker."

"And not repeat a word," Cait smiled, as she reached in to help Dave get his leg swung around to get out of the SUV.

"You know, I can do that," Dave said.

"I know you can," Cait said. "But you're not supposed to. And therein lays the difference that you need to learn for a few days." Jake wrapped his strong arm around Dave's back and gently pulled him out of the seat. He got Dave's left foot to floor of the garage and helped move him away from the car door. Aaron came around the SUV as Jake got Dave settled. Aaron shut the door. "Now, put on arm over both those shoulders and we'll get inside." Dave glared at Cait for a second and then did as he was told. Aaron and Jake got him into the house.

As they came through the kitchen, Maggie greeted Dave. "I'm so glad you're staying here. It gives Cait one less thing to worry about this weekend."

"As opposed to me being a pain in the butt," Dave said.

"Gee, the way Cait talks, I thought that was all the time," Maggie teased. She rubbed Dave's arm. "You look wonderful. I'm glad you're OK. This family needs you." Dave just smiled and Aaron slid out from his arm so Dave could give Maggie a kiss and say hello to Mudg and Beans, standing in front of him with tails wagging a mile a minute. Aaron handed the bag of Dave's meds to Maggie.

"Hey old pal," Dave smiled giving Mudg a good rub. "Missed you too." Mudg melted to his touch. Beans barked at him. "Hey girl, I'm getting to you." Beans got the same treatment as the rest around Dave smiled. He shook Jarrod's hand as he asked, "Where's the boys?"

"They just got done mowing the lawn. They're upstairs playing _Grand Theft Auto_," Cait said. "And no, you're not joining them. Its nap time for you." Aaron wrapped Dave's left arm back around his shoulder.

"You heard the Doctor."

"I don't need a damn nap."

"In your world maybe," Cait said. "But in my world, just getting around this little bit has taken more out of you than you realize. And I'm the doctor, and you're not. Get going."

"Jake, just get him moving," Aaron smiled. They started to take Dave to the study.

When they were out of ear shot of the kitchen, Dave mumbled under his breath, "I'm in a damn medical dictatorship."

"And the dictator happens to be my wife, so watch it," Aaron warned in a whisper.

Jake, trying to stifle his laughter at the two of them, failed miserably. "You two are worse than me and my brothers." Cait following them into the study, smiled widely.

As they entered, Cait went ahead. "Dave, you do have a choice. If you want to sleep on top of the covers in your clothes, I can put a blanket over you. If you want to crawl in, Aaron can help you out of your running pants and polo." That is what Dave requested to wear home, given Dr. Nickoli's options.

As Dave started to open his mouth to protest his options, a yawn slipped out. Aaron smiled at him and simply said, "Busted."

"Shit," is all Dave said.

Cait smiled at him. "Dave, the recovery process does take some time. But you will make leaps and bounds if you just listen to me. I'm on your team, remember?"

Dave relaxed. "Have I told you lately that I love you more than you deserve?" Cait just shook her head at him as Jake got him set down on the bed.

"Can you two handle arguing with him from here?" Jake smiled. Cait and Aaron just laughed.

"Thanks Jake for the lift," Dave said sincerely.

"Any time Dave; glad I'm around to help," he smiled as he rubbed his shoulder and left the study.

"Can I just lay on the top if you get me out of my shirt," Dave questioned.

"Sure," Cait answered, helping him pull his polo off, and getting his right leg swung up on the bed. Dave scooted his body to get his head on the pillows. Aaron pulled a light weight blanket from the closet shelf and he and Cait got Dave covered. Mudg ambled in to check on his master.

"Dave, do you want us to draw the blinds on the window," Cait asked. The sun moving to the west was shining brightly through the window.

"Yeah," Dave yawned. Cait looked at Aaron and smiled. Aaron drew the blinds, making the study darker. "How do I get you if I need to get up?"

Cait smiled, nodding at Mudg, settling into the carpet next to his bed. "Just send Mudgie out."

Cait poked her head in twenty minutes later. It was tough call as to who was snoring more; Dave or Mudgie. She smiled and pulled the door so it was slightly open, giving Mudgie his chance to get them alerted.

-00CM00-

The family that was gathered enjoyed an hour in the pool. Since Cait had purposely designed the home to have the pool area in the shade of the house partially in the afternoon, it was pleasantly comfortable. Yet, she insisted that everyone wore sunscreen. But the mugginess hung in the air. Jarrod and Maggie floated around on air mattresses, both catching a bit of a nap. Jack and Mike played pool basketball along the shallow end as Cait and Aaron swam lazy laps, helping her stretch her hip and lower back out, which she could always use. Matt and Jake just lazed in the deep end.

A little after two, Cait looked at Aaron. "Who's going to pick up Sean and Leslie?"

Matt smiled. "Me and the bros." Mike happened to see the exchange. He looked at Jack. While Jack, having just completed kindergarten, couldn't sign exact words to Mike, he somehow always got his message across to his brother when his hearing aids were out, mainly just using the short cuts of sign language. And Mike, with his keen ability, could read lips as well. That was Jack's fallback position. They got out and showered off the chlorine. Matt joined them.

The boys dried themselves off with the towels Cait had around the pool, and moved into the laundry room to change back into their underwear and shorts. Jack looked at his brothers. "When do think mom will let me wear boxers like you guys?"

Matt smiled, as he signed for Mike. "Have fun with that one bro." They headed for their rooms to get fully dressed.

As they came back down to tell their parents they were heading for the train station, Mudg appeared out of the study. Matt walked out into the pool area, where Cait and Aaron were now stretched out in the lounge chairs. "Mom, dad; Mudg just walked out of the study."

"Check on Uncle Dave and tell him we'll be right there," Aaron said.

The three boys walked into the study with Mudg on their heels. Beans wasn't far behind. Dave rolled his head to see the boys walking in, as he yawned like someone that took the power nap he needed. "Hi guys." He was answered with a chorus of "Welcome home!" Dave smiled broadly.

Jack jumped onto his bed. "Hi Uncle Dave; feel better?"

"Champ, I feel like a million bucks."

Jack looked at Dave. "Is that good?"

"Yeah champ, that's really good," Dave smiled.

"How'd you sleep Uncle Dave," Mike asked.

"Ya know, for a pullout bed, it's pretty comfortable," Dave answered. "Guess that's why your mom had it special made." The boys smiled. He noticed they were somewhat dressed up for a Friday afternoon. "What's going on?"

"We're heading out to get Sean and Leslie," Mike said.

"Uncle Dave, do you need us to do anything," Matt questioned.

"Ummm," Dave hedged. "I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Where'd mom put the bedpan Mike," Matt asked.

"I don't know bro, maybe the closet shelf" Mike said. Jack giggled, giving the charade up. "Come on Uncle Dave, we'll help you. Mom gave us the lay of land." Between the three of them, with Jack in charge of taking care of Dave's hurt leg getting out of bed, Matt and Mike got him into the kitchen bathroom, as Jack alerted his parents. Matt, holding Dave up on his right side, stood next to him as he used the toilet.

"Just how you wanted to spend a couple of minutes, right?" Dave said as he finished.

Matt looked around to see where Jack was. "If you have to take a dump, call dad. I'll miss that job thank you." Dave just laughed. The boys got him into the great room and Cait helped them settle Dave into the recliner.

Aaron handed him the remote. "Great. The Cubs are on WGN."

"A good New Yorker like you and you let Uncle Willie con you into being a Cubs fan," Aaron laughed.

"He's Uncle Willie from Chicago; what can I say."

###

**A/N: The Cubs are one of the two professional baseball teams in Chicago. The Cubs play on the north side of Chicago, while the "White Sox", Gideon's favorite baseball team, plays on the south side. While David Rossi, by CM canon is from Long Island in the New York City area, Joe Mantegna is a very proud north side Chicago kid and diehard Cubs fan. In "25 to Life" (S6), as Erin Strauss in talking to Dave in the opening scene of the episode, you can see a Cubs baseball hat in the shelves behind his desk. I felt I needed to explain the continuity error the CM writers missed. Gee, a continuity error by the CM writers. There's a first. ;) WGN is the Chicago "superstation" that is carried by most, if not all, of the American cable and satellite TV networks. They broadcast most of the Cubs baseball games.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A super huge shout out to Monkeywand, FF author, and Trips, one of my "kids", both at the CM Rev site for their wonderful song suggestions. Luvs to ya both!**

Chapter 19

Aaron came out of he and Cait's bedroom, having changed out of his swimming trucks. He was wearing his usual cargo shorts and a t-shirt that celebrated the boys' high school baseball team's back to back state titles. He took his trunks to the laundry room. When he re-entered the great room, Dave and Jarrod were talking baseball as Maggie headed upstairs to change. Cait was just going in the bedroom door to change as well.

The usual calm nature of the Hotchner household, if you could say that about a home with three active boys, was the total opposite of the Union Station in Washington DC. With the Nation's Capital about to celebrate the Fourth of July, and the station also being a stop on the Metro, it was a beehive of activity. Jack, walking between his brothers, clung tightly to both their hands.

A large man, in a desperate hurry, bumped into Mike, causing him to lose hold of Jack's hand. Matt stopped to let Mike catch up as he noticed Jack tightening his grip on his hand. "Hey bro, let's make this easy for you. And Uncle Sean and Aunt Leslie as well." He hoisted Jack up onto his shoulders as Mike rejoined them, smiling.

"Great idea bro," Mike smiled. They shared a fist bump as they waited in the crowded station, near the exit of the NYC Amtrak train that just arrived. Less than two minutes later, Sean and Leslie emerged out of the sea of people.

Sean smiled the big Hotchner smile as he and Leslie approached them. "Great beacon guys! Made it easy for us to spot you." Leslie hugged Mike as Sean shook hands with Matt and grabbed Jack off of Matt's shoulders to give him a hug. Matt hugged Leslie as well and she got the usual Jack bear hug. Sean gave Mike an affectionate rub of the shoulders.

Since the throng of people coming off the train was still going on, Sean put Jack back on Matt's shoulders. "I think that's the best place for you bud."

"Me too Uncle Sean," Jack beamed. Leslie closely eyed Jack.

"Do I see a tooth missing Jack?"

"Aunt Leslie, I almost forgot!" He proudly showed the both of them as they made their way to the parking lot. As they approached the vehicle, Sean beamed at Matt.

"You're moving up in the world. Mom lets you drive her ride."

"Yeah," Matt proudly smiled. "But I still haven't made into dad's." Matt pulled Jack off his shoulders.

As they put the luggage in the back, Sean smiled at his oldest nephew. "You do know your dad can have a pretty tight butt about some things, right?"

Matt laughed. "From the first day I met him Uncle Sean." He looked at Jack. "You don't repeat that to mom or dad. Got it bro?"

Jack held out his fist. "Word bro." They all laughed and climbed into Cait's SUV.

Back at Deer Valley Road, Aaron, enjoying his day off, stretched his legs and bare feet out across the coffee table to watch the baseball game with Dave. Jarrod joined him in the same position. As Cait came out their bedroom, she looked at Dave. "You OK? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm watching the Cubbies, so a beer would be great," he smiled, knowing the answer he would get.

Cait didn't fall into his trap for a debate. "Ice tea or lemonade?"

Hotch smirked at his best friend getting bested by his wife. Dave glared at him for a second, and then smiled at Cait. "How 'bout half and half," Dave responded.

"One Arnie Palmer coming up," Cait smiled as she rubbed her hand across his shoulder.

"Make that two Cait please," Jarrod added.

"Doc?" Aaron said as he got up to let the dogs out that were standing by the French doors in the nook.

"Make it three," she smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Cait reappeared a few minutes later, with three glasses, with sugar around the rims. She handed the first to Dave, who noticed the sugar. "A reward for being a good boy and taking a nap," she devilishly smiled at him. Dave just rolled his eyes at her. She handed the other two to Aaron and Jarrod, and walked back over to Dave and sat on the arm rest of the recliner. Jake, who had just finished spring football practice and a recruiting tour for USC, and taken his own nap, joined his dad and brother-in-law on the couch with a beer in hand. Dave just shook his head at him.

"Whatttt, big dog," Jake teased. "It's my weekend to drink my bro's beer. When I get back home, its work out central."

Cait rubbed Dave's shoulder again. "You haven't had pain meds since this morning. Do you need some?"

"Honestly Cait, I feel pretty good. And I'd like to get off them as soon as possible. They just mess up my system."

Cait smiled at her dear friend. "I'm in on that. Just let me know if it starts to bark OK?"

"Ummm Cait, maybe just a couple of regular Advil?" Dave smiled, as Maggie just walking into the great room heard the exchange.

Cait went into the master bathroom and came out with two Advil. Maggie met her with a glass of water. Dave thanked them both and took the ibuprofen.

The ladies left the guys to their game and headed into the kitchen.

"I've got the washer going with the swimsuits," Maggie smiled. "What are you planning for dinner, and more importantly, can I help?"

"Mom, my cooking motto this weekend is simply to do it easy. Tonight is ribs, which Aaron will cook on the grill and then I finish off in the oven. Add baked potatoes, green bean casserole, Chinese Cole Slaw and garlic bread, and everyone is going to have to call it a meal."

"Sounds great; what do you need me to do?"

Cait shrugged. "Take your pick. Get the bakers ready or put together the salad."

"You've got enough to deal with. You do bakers; I've got the salad." Cait hugged her mom and they started in. "Cait, what about tomorrow night?"

Cait smiled broadly. "I let my brother-in-law chef loose in my kitchen tomorrow night, and drink beer with my husband knowing the day we face on Sunday." Maggie matched her smile.

Just as they finished, Jack flew into the house. "They're here," he shouted.

Jarrod letting the dogs back in, smiled at his grandson. "Great Jack!" he smiled.

Sean, Leslie and boys came in and they all shared hugs and greetings. Dave stuck in the recliner, hollered, "Hi Sean and Leslie!"

They both made their way to him. "Hey Dave," Sean said as he shook his hand. "How you feelin'? And don't scare us again like that. You're pretty important around here."

Cait and Aaron shared a smile, knowing that Sean truly appreciated how much Dave meant in all the lives of those that lived in the house. In those dark days after Haley died, and Sean couldn't get away, he knew Dave had been the family's rock. "I'm just glad to be out of the hospital Sean," Dave smiled. Leslie leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look great," Leslie observed.

"I feel the same. I had a power nap this afternoon that some doctor kicked my butt into taking," Dave smiled. Cait and Aaron just looked at each other.

With the added members of the house, the Deer Valley Road home became even livelier. Yet it was a home simply filled with laughter and love.

They enjoyed Cait and Aaron's wonderful meal, all gathered around the nook table. Aaron added the two leaves to expand the table, as Jake grabbed some folding chairs from the hall closet. Cait not only allowed, but encouraged that Dave sat in a regular chair at the table. "That's good for you. But only for a little while," she advised. The three boys ate at the lunch counter, with Jack as usual, elbow deep in BBQ sauce.

The boys, with Jake and Sean joining in, did the clean-up. Aaron and Jarrod got Dave settled back into the recliner.

A little later, the four boys, with Sean and Leslie, enjoyed the pool. Aaron, Cait, Jarrod, Maggie and Dave sat together in the living room and just chatted. It was relaxing.

The pool group can in and got changed. After Maggie and Leslie got Jack his bath, the entire group, in reality family, was gathered in the great room. Cait came out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of homemade buttered popcorn as Aaron popped in a DVD. They all watched with smiles as the DVD that Mike had created with Garcia played. Jack curled up in the recliner with Dave.

Cait, while married to Mark, had a bounty of past pictures, and home videos of Matt's early years. While Mike had weeded out most with their dad, knowing how he treated their mother, Cait had still kept a chronicle of her son's lives through regular pictures, then digital and home videos. Through growing up, with the annual trip to California every year and Matt playing sports, the DVD showed Matt's progression.

It was a wonderful video. Mike, with Penelope's help had done a beautiful job. The video opened with Matt's newborn picture and Barbra Steistand singing _Scattered pictures, light the corners of my mind _and proceeded with Cait's pictures and videos. One of the most touching was Cait's recording of when Matt first said hello to Mike with his ocular implants; hearing his older brother's voice for the first time. Cait wiped a tear away as Aaron gently kissed her cheek, his arm tightly around her shoulder.

Jack whispered, "That's too neat Uncle Dave." Dave wiping his own tear just hugged Jack. In between the videos with sound, Nickelback's _If Today Was Your Last Day_ and Rascal Flatt's _My Wish_ played softly in the background. Maggie commented on much Jack had grown from the family picture taken at Cait and Aaron's wedding. Mike had done a beautiful job with the DVD.

When it finished, he anxiously looked at his brother and parents. "Do I need to change anything? Penelope can help me tomorrow."

"Nope bro, don't change a thing," Matt smiled. "Thanks Mike; you did an awesome job."

Mike smiled. "I had some help." Aaron beamed, as Mike looked for his parent's approval.

They both smiled at him. "You did a great job Mike," Aaron said. "And I'm glad Garcia helped you. Please, just don't say anything about that when Chief Strauss is here on Sunday," he smiled at his son.

"Gotcha dad," Mike beamed, as he heard accolades from the rest gathered. Cait's proud smile, with his dad's approval, spread a large smile across his face. He pulled the DVD out.

Jack, snuggled up with Dave on his left leg, enjoying a small bowl of popcorn his mom had put in Dave's lap, smiled at Dave. "Is this too cool, or what, Uncle Dave?" Dave leaned down and gave Jack a kiss on head, as the rest just smiled. They enjoyed a wonderful time as a family.

Aaron put in _Lady and the Tramp_ for Jack to watch as Jake, Matt and Mike headed upstairs for video games before Sean and Leslie went to bed. Jack smiled as Dave hummed along to _Bella Nolte_. "You know that song Uncle Dave?"

"Of course Jack. I'm Italian, like Tony." The rest just smiled.

As the movie finished, Aaron moved to grab a yawning Jack out of Dave's lap. Jack gave a big hug to Dave, and accepted his dad's arms. He said his good nights to everyone, also hugging his grandparents and Cait and Aaron tucked him into their bed. Maggie and Jarrod were not far behind in the sleep department, quickly followed by Sean and Leslie, who had worked the closing shift at the restaurant the night before. The two boys and Jake came down the steps.

Jake and Aaron got Dave into the kitchen bathroom, and then moved him into the study to get him down for the evening. As Jake left, Aaron gently helped Dave get undressed. He was still sitting on the side of the bed when Cait came in with a glass of water and his meds.

"Dammit Cait, I'm in my boxers," Dave growled.

Cait rolled her eyes at him. "Care to take a guess at how many of them I wash a week? I just hope you don't wear the same brand as Aaron or the boys, cause I'll be screwed when it comes to folding them."

"Oh no, you're not doing my washing as well." Cait just stared at him.

Aaron laughed. "You know Dave, for being as smart as you are, you can be a real dumb shit sometimes. Cait give him his pill so he can relax and get his head out of his….,"

"Oh, don't you start on me," Dave warned.

"Dave, shut up and take your pain med." Dave looked at Cait. "Dave, Dr. Nickoli prescribed Advil 3. It's just a stronger dose. I recommended it because I know you take Advil. It's not like what they gave you in the hospital, and trust me; I know the side effects of what they gave you there. This other pill should help with that problem."

Dave just smiled at her and took the meds. Aaron and Cait helped him into bed and said their good nights. They left the study and headed upstairs to check on the boys, who they found in Matt's room, along with Jake, laying on Matt's bed, in a hotly contested cribbage game. "Guys, please just don't stay up too late. You know we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

They all reassured them it wouldn't be a late night. "Dad and I will let the dogs out," Cait said as they shared their "good nights".

When they came back down, Cait grabbed the remote to find some early local news while Aaron let the dogs out. She wanted to see a weather report, but didn't want to stay up until the usual 11 pm for the major channels to go to their local news. As she found the station and sat down on the couch, Aaron came in and handed her a glass with a splash of scotch and some ice and let the dogs in. Beans made a beeline upstairs as Mudg ambled into the study. He sat down to join her with his own drink. They watched the news and weather, while sipping their drinks. When the weather finished, Aaron clinked the TV off. They both concurred they needed to sleep with one ear open.

"Doc, what is Dave's other problem?"

Cait smiled. "The pain meds they prescribe for after surgery in hospitals all have one side effect in common; constipation."

Aaron looked at her. "And the other pill?"

"Should alleviate that problem."

"Great. You know who he's going to ask to help him with that job, right?"

Cait looked at her husband and gently grabbed his chin with her hand. "One of the many reasons I love you," she smiled.

Aaron just shook his head.

###

**A/N: Arnold "Arnie" Palmer is one of American's golfing legends from the 1960's. It is a celebrated legend, which I have not been able to confirm, that after a round of golf, he had a drink mixed for him that consisted of half ice tea and half lemonade. Whether true or not, this combination of drink is now widely known throughout the US as an "Arnie Palmer". The Metro is DC's subway system.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mike woke to a darkened room with Beans pawing at him. Knowing her training, he threw the sheet and covers off himself and sprang out of bed, clicking on the light on his night stand next to the bed as he noticed the time. 12:38. As he pulled his slightly closed door open, he saw Jake in his boxers and t-shirt getting up off the couch in the little den/rec area the boys had off their bedrooms. Mike signed to Jake, "What's going on?"

Jake signed back. "Storm sirens; get Matt up." He could hear his parents already waking up, as he pulled on a pair of sport shorts. "I'll get Sean and Leslie," he added. Mike hustled into Matt's room and rousted him out of bed. Beans was standing in the den area, on high alert, ready to check on all of her charges upstairs. Mike smiled at the sight and went to put on his own shorts.

Jake gently knocked on Sean and Leslie's door and then opened it slightly. "We're up," Sean said, pulling his own running shorts on. Jake turned to the den area to see his folks coming out of Jack's room in their bathrobes.

Jarrod wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he asked Jake, "Got everyone?"

"Yes dad. Sean and Leslie are on their way." They appeared less than a minute later and the group started to head downstairs.

Maggie said, "Just be quiet. Dave's sleeping at the bottom of the steps in the study." She too, along with her husband, knew how important Dave was to this family. As they all got to the bottom, Mudg came out of the study, also on full alert.

They all walked into the living room to see Aaron with the TV remote in his hand, bare-chested, with a pair of running shorts on. "Head count," he looked at Jarrod.

"We're all here. What's going on?"

Aaron pointed to the TV screen. "That; and it doesn't look good." Cait, the moment she saw Mudg went into their bedroom. She emerged a few moments later with a sleepy Jack in her arms. She carried him into the study.

Dave, even with the mild pain killer, was awake, lying on his left side. "What's going on?"

"We're about to get hit with a nasty storm." Cait sat on the edge of the bed to get Jack in with him as Dave opened the covers.

"I don't like being in the dark Cait."

"I know." She walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop. She took a few seconds to get it to the right site for Dave to monitor the weather, as he snuggled Jack up to him. She set the laptop down on top of the bed.

Dave took one look. "That's a bow echo. Straight lying winds."

"We know. Dave just try and get him back to sleep while we ride this out."

Dave looked at her. "Go," he simply said.

Cait walked out in the great room and did a silent head count as well. She pulled the two dogs aside, rubbed their backs, and pointed to the study. They ran in, Beans jumping up on the foot of the bed to be near Jack, while Mudg stood almost motionless next to his master's bed.

Cait walked back into the great room with Aaron explaining to his northern California in-laws what a "bow echo" meant.

"A _usual_ severe thunderstorm, the kind that can produce tornadoes, is in mostly a straight line on the radar, from southwest to northeast. If you really know this weather stuff and have their kind of equipment, you can pick out some of the areas where a 'hook echo' is. That's where a tornado rotates out of. But sometimes, because the upper winds with a severe storm are so strong, it bows the thunderstorm line out like this," he said, pointing to the radar image on the TV.

"That's a bow echo, which means there are no tornadoes, but the winds in it are so strong, it bends the front out like that, and it can be just as damaging."

"Aaron, my hanging flower plants," Cait said. She had their home decorated with various hanging flower pots, that she had planted herself. They lined the front porch to the driveway as well as the pool area in the back.

Matt hit Mike in the arm and grabbed Jake. "Dad, we've got the ones in the front."

"Matt they're too tall for you to reach and you don't get a metal ladder out in this…."

"Dad, we've got it. Grandpa, can you help us?" Jarrod nodded. "You and Uncle Sean get the ones in the back. You can reach them. Mom, get the garage doors open," he finished as his team headed for the porch. Aaron handed the remote to Maggie, shut down the alarm and flew out the nook doors, with Sean on his heels. Cait ran for the garage.

As they got on the porch, Matt looked at Jake and signed to Mike, "We'll lift you up. You get them down and hand them to grandpa." While Jarrod knew the severity of the situation, he had to smile at his oldest grandson taking charge. Jake nodded his approval of the plan and they went to work. Aaron and Sean quickly got the back porch ones into the garage and shut the door. They raced to the front and helped the crew get the last of theirs in as well, with the "team" following them into the garage. Aaron and Sean chased them all inside as Aaron hit the button to lower the garage door.

Sean looked at Aaron. "What was that 'whoosh' I just heard?"

"Us about ready to get pounded," Aaron said looking at his brother.

Cait coming in the great room heard Dave whistling softly like he did for Mudg. She went to the study. "What's going on?" Dave whispered. Jack was sound asleep.

She smiled at the sight. "The men in my life just saved my hanging plants," she whispered back as she crossed to the bed. "And the last one of the group did his job as well," she smiled, gently rubbing Jack's head. "Thanks."

Dave smiled and then looked at her. "How bad?"

"Aaron and Sean heard the whoosh. We're about to get pounded." She sat down on the bed, next to Dave's shoulder so she could watch the radar image on the laptop. Dave quietly rubbed her back. They, as well as the rest in the great room, heard the wind kick up.

Aaron crossed to the windows off the nook and took a look to the west. He turned to face the group. "Matt, you and Jake get Dave out of bed," he calmly commanded. "Mike," he signed, "get the flashlights from the drawer in the kitchen and laundry room. The rest of you, head downstairs." They all knew by the sound of his voice that wasn't an invitation.

Matt and Jake hustled into the study. "Sis, shut down the laptop and grab Jack." Cait grabbed the laptop, walked past the chair with Dave's jogging pants and tossed them to Matt. She quickly shut the laptop down and put it on her desk, as the two gently pulled Dave out of bed on the other side, Dave having already rolled there. Matt got him into his pants and he and Jake started to head out. The dogs bolted out the door, both on guard.

"Whoa guys, not before Cait and Jack," Dave said. Cait gently lifted Jack off the bed and settled him into her arms. Dave made them wait so Cait could go ahead. Aaron, getting the rest downstairs with Sean and Mike and the dogs leading the way, appeared outside the door. He took Jack from Cait's arms and got Matt and Jake going. He and Cait were the last to get to the basement as the power went off. Dave's old recliner he had contributed to the home theater area Aaron and Cait had built next to the work out area, welcomed him. Maggie calmly sat down on the couch in the area and Aaron put the still soundly sleeping Jack in her arms. Aaron and Jarrod try to watch as much of the storm as they could through the basement egress window that faced the south. They all safely rode out the storm for twenty minutes.

As they started to head back to the stairs, Dave looked at his two dear friends as Aaron pulled the sleeping Jack off of Maggie's lap. "You know he can bunk in with me the rest of the night," he smirked. Cait and Aaron just glared at him. The rest silently laughed. With no power, there was nothing more they could do but go back to bed.

-00CM00-

Aaron woke to his father-in-law in the great room. He eased out of bed, pulled his running shorts back on, grabbed a clean t-shirt out of the drawer, and walked out. "Jarrod," he simply asked, as he noticed Jarrod, although not showered, was dressed.

"Storm damage; Aaron, I'm a dad. And as much as love and respect the family you've gave my daughter, I can't shut it off."

Aaron smiled. "Neither can I."

Jarrod rubbed his arm. "I know that son. And why I love you so much. But I need to check."

"Thank you Jarrod. But we do have home owner's insurance."

Jarrod smiled at his son-in-law that he was so greatly proud of. "Humor the old man, OK?" Aaron just smiled. He waved at Jarrod to wait a minute and got the dogs rounded up. They went out the nook door into the pool area. The power was still out. Having seen the early weather watch yesterday, Aaron had the boys move the furniture into the garage after they finished last night. "Damn good thing you did Aaron. They would have flown around here like missiles."

"Cait said she learned the hard way."

"I remember that. It was the summer before you two started dating. We flew back to help her out. It was a mess around here." While pool would take some extra work in getting cleaned, the area looked in pretty good shape. The boys after getting the pool furniture in the garage had put bungee cords around the pool blanket to keep it secure. They looked out to the backside of the property when the family tobogganed every winter. The tree line at the top of the hill had taken a beating.

He smiled at Jarrod. "When I saw two of those trees snap like a toothpick, I knew it was time to get all of you downstairs. Thanks for backing me," he smiled.

"Aaron, you haven't figured it out by now? I will back you son come hell or high water. You have made our only daughter the happiest person in the world, and gave her another son as well. We love you," he smiled.

"Thank you," Aaron smiled sincerely. "I'm not going to worry about getting that cleaned up before tomorrow. That's a project the boys and I can work on. I'm sure once Dave gets on his feet, he'll want to dive into it as well," Aaron said. "At least we won't have to cut so many trees at Dave's to get firewood for the winter."

"Do we need to check Dave's?"

Aaron shook his head. "His house is a little deeper into the valley. They usually miss the worst. Besides, he has a lawn service that I'm sure by now already has the yard cleaned up." Jarrod smiled and just shook his head.

As they started to walk around the house, they noticed Jamaal next door doing the same. They waved to each other as a signal that both families were fine. Jamal pointed to his eyes and then his watch. Aaron got the message and gave him a thumbs up. "Aaron," Jarrod questioned.

"See you later. He and Lisa will be over to help with the open house." Jarrod smiled again. Living on the complete opposite side of the country from his only daughter was tough on him. But Cait, much like his own mother, had forged her way through it all, rarely asking for help. And along the way, she made some special friends; and _Thank God_ Jarrod thought, finally found the right man.

They walked around the house and noticed relatively little damage. "In the last one, Cait had to replace so many shingles on the roof she just had them do the whole thing. She hired a local guy who came highly recommended. Since you didn't lose one last night, I say he did a damn fine job," Jarrod observed. Other than the expected leaves, twigs and small branches around the yard from the trees, they noted they had ridden out the storm largely unscathed.

"And we're all safe," Aaron sighed.

"Amen to that son."

Aaron put his hand on Jarrod's shoulder. "Amen dad; and thanks."

Jarrod smiled at him and rubbed his back.

###


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The two of them walked into the house with the dogs. Jack was waiting for them in the great room. "I'm supposed to let them out on Saturday," he slightly pouted.

"Good morning to you son," Aaron gently reprimanded.

"Sorry dad, good morning. Good morning grandpa," Jack smiled as Jarrod lifted him off the floor for a hug.

"Don't worry Jack," Jarrod whispered to him but loud enough for Aaron to hear. "I'll smooth it over with dad and mom so you still get your allowance."

Jack beamed at him as he threw his arms around Jarrod's neck. "Thanks grandpa. You're the best."

"But don't you have another job to do," Jarrod asked as the dogs stood in the kitchen.

Jack slid out his grandfather's arm. "Yup grandpa; come on you two," Jack said as the three raced for the laundry room.

Just then, the electricity kicked back on. "Thank you," Aaron said. "One less thing to worry about." He looked at Jarrod. "Guess I'll shave and get at it."

"No shower?" Jarrod said.

"Have you seen my wife's list for today? And one of the reasons I'm glad we're not making house payments because I won't mention our electric bill. One time with the water heater for me."

"Well at least you're going to shave. I remember the last time you let that go," Jarrod said mischievously as Aaron moved to the kitchen to get the coffee going. Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Cait sent us an email with your 'scruffy' picture. I won't tell you the caption," he smiled.

Aaron smiled as well. "Probably what she told me when I walked into the house. 'Who are you and why did you kidnap my husband'." Jarrod nodded his answer, which Aaron answered with his big smile. "Jack wasn't a fan either, believe me. Matthew on the other hand…I've got a thousand dollars of Dave's money that says the first weekend he's home from college, he'll be sporting some kind of facial hair."

Jarrod smiled broadly. "Aaron, its part of getting your independence. My first weekend home from Harvard when I was a freshman was Thanksgiving. I walked in the door with a full beard."

"And how'd that fly," Aaron gently laughed, already knowing the answer.

"Two words Aaron: Victoria Barkley," Jarrod laughed as well.

"Your Honor, I withdraw the question." They both shared a laugh as Jack walked into the kitchen, having used the bathroom.

"Aaron, you go shave; I'll get Jack some juice and something to eat." Aaron headed to the master bath.

When he finished, Cait was in the kitchen with Jack. Jarrod was in the kitchen bathroom, shaving his own stubble and brushing his teeth. Mike came down and signed his "good mornings". Aaron signed for Mike to join him and they went into the study to get Dave.

"Good morning; how do you feel?" Aaron said as he walked in.

Dave looked at him. "In need of using the bathroom."

"Shit," Aaron said.

"That's what I mean," Dave answered. Aaron helped into his running pants and grabbed some clothes from the closet. He and Mike got him into the master bathroom. Aaron helped him into a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Mike grabbed the dirty ones and threw them towards the door.

They got him positioned at the toilet, and Aaron waved Mike off. Mike looked at his dad. "Just go," Aaron mouthed. Mike left, grabbing Dave's dirty clothes and put them in his parent's laundry hamper. Aaron helped Dave down. "I'll leave you alone," he said walking out, turning on the fan in the small area that housed the toilet. "Give me a whistle when you're ready," Aaron said, grabbing the door to shut it. He stuck his head back in. "And you've flushed; twice."

"Screw you Aaron. You don't remember this feeling?"

"That Dave," Aaron smiled, "is why I'm not giving you a boat load of shit," Aaron said as he gave Dave a big ass grin. That earned him Dave's middle finger. Five minutes later, Aaron whistled at Cait to send Mike back in. By the time he got there, Aaron had Dave up off the toilet with his jogging pants in place. They helped him get to the sink to shave and brush his teeth. As Aaron held him up, Mike eased himself up onto the dual sink bathroom counter that Aaron and Cait had in their bathroom.

Mike signed to Aaron, "Dad, did something die in here?" Dave stopped shaving to flip them both off. The Hotchner men laughed loudly.

Within a half hour, the entire group was up. Dave was sitting in his usual chair at the lunch counter, enjoying a quarter of cantaloupe Cait had for him and a bowl of Wheaties, with a cup of coffee. Jack was working on his second bowl of Trix, his Saturday morning treat from Cait.

Dave just shook his head. "Jack, where do you put it?"

Jack looked at him. "In my tummy, Uncle Dave," he said. Cait and Dave shared a look. He would always be his father's son. A straight to the point Hotchner.

Jake gave Cait some loving teasing about the same breakfast two days in a row. "You're welcome to cook all of us breakfast, Jake," was her reply. They all laughed, knowing Jake's lack of cooking skills. Sean and Leslie just shook their heads at the family dynamics. As they stood or sat around Cait's kitchen, they formed their battle plan for the day, while laughing and joking with each other as only a tight-knit family would do.

When they finished, Cait looked at Aaron. Aaron whispered to Jake standing next to him. "Dave needs his dressing changed." The two of them took Dave into the study. Aaron helped him get his jogging pants off and they laid him on the bed as Cait went to the closet and grabbed her medical bag. Aaron and Jake silently left, with Aaron pulling the door shut.

Dave laid on top of the bed in his t-shirt and boxer's. Cait smiled at him. "Will you please relax? I have to take your blood pressure and report that back to Dr. Nickoli. If you don't relax, he won't like what I'll tell him."

Dave took a deep breath and exhaled. Cait grabbed his toes and rubbed his foot, sneakily checking the circulation. "Since when did you get so damn shy? You used to brag to me a bit about your conquests when we worked on your earlier books."

Dave laughed slightly. "I was just a horny man back then. What can I say? And while I knew I was never your type, I guess I was still trying to impress you." Cait just shook her head.

"Dave, I had you figured from the first time I met you. And you're right. I had already dealt with one philanderer. I knew better than to go down that road again. But hey, I'm flattered. Truly," she smiled at him. "But right now," she said rubbing his knee, "I'm Dr. Barkley, MD." She pulled her stethoscope she already had wrapped around her neck and listened to his heart. She did the usual breathing routine, checking his lungs.

Satisfied, she asked, "How's the pain?"

"It's OK." Cait noticed he was hedging a bit with his answer and looked him in the eye. "It doesn't hurt that bad. But, well…it's starting to itch around the area."

Cait rubbed his shoulder. "That's a good sign, and one that Dr. Nickoli anticipated. We'll take care of that." She gently pushed his boxer leg up towards his groin and cut the day old bandage off. "Wow Dave," Cait said, pausing slightly. Dave bored his eyes to match hers. He noticed the laughter in hers and knew he was busted.

Cait just smiled at him and looked again at the stitches. "I can see why they are starting to itch. The outside ones are already starting to heal. Your skin is a lovely Italian shade of pink on the each of those stitches."

"Cait, can you do something about that? I know I shouldn't itch, but it's really starting to bug me."

She smiled at him. "Like I said Dave, Dr. Nickoli anticipated this." She pulled out a tube of medicine from the bag that Aaron had given her when Dave first arrived. She gently applied it to the outer edges. "This also has an analgesic in it to help stop the itching. In your words, it stops the pain, therefore the sensation to itch in the area. And it also has a small aloe base to provide some comfort by slightly getting the skin softened. That's a delicate balance. Too soft, and those outer stitches could pull open," she smiled. "Dr. Nickoli is good." She could see Dave relaxing. They worked together, with Dave pulling his knee up, to get a new dressing on. Cait questioned him if it hurt to move his knee. Dave just shook his head. Cait smiled.

Cait rubbed his shoulder. "Did Aaron get you your Lipitor this morning?"

"Yes, Doctor," Dave grinned.

"Good. And Aaron said the extra pill last night worked," she laughed. "You ready for me to check that BP now?" she smiled and helped him sit on the side of the read and then started her reading.

"Thanks Cait. Bring it on." When Cait finished, he smiled at her. "And…." he questioned.

"122 over 91," she said as she wrapped her stethoscope around her neck.

Dave smiled. "What's the chance of getting a shower?"

"None; but I can get your hair washed at the sink in the kitchen. And Aaron and Matt can help you get a 'spit bath' in our bathroom." Dave just smiled.

She whistled at Aaron whom they both knew would be pacing outside of the room. Cait helped Dave get his jogging pants back on. Less than an hour later, Aaron and Matt got him into the recliner in the great room. Dave contentedly settled in and fell quietly asleep.

By 11 am, the hanging plants were back where they belonged, as well as the pool furniture. Aaron, Sean, Jake, and Mike got the garages completely cleaned. Matt was in the pool, with his mother's usual insistence of sunscreen, taking on the task of getting it clean. Jarrod had hooked the leaf catcher up to the riding lawn mower. He and Jack, riding along, got the yard cleaned up. Maggie and Leslie headed for the food market to pick up the buns and cake that Cait had ordered.

Jamaal and Lisa pulled into the driveway and the guys helped them get Lisa's things from the back of Jamaal's pick-up truck. An instinctively creative person, Lisa was in charge of getting the garage area decorated. Cait joined her in the garage. "The first thing I need is the tables," Lisa said, anticipating Cait's questions. The best friends hugged.

"That's us," Aaron said. He, Jamaal, Jake and Sean jumped into Jamaal's truck to head to their church. With the permission of the church council, they were going to borrow the long tables and folding chairs that were used in the fellowship hall. Mike got the power strip ready for his laptop and the TV screen.

As they left, Lisa winked at Cait. "I've got a project to keep your patient busy for a while."

"Bring it," Cait said. They walked into the house and headed for the great room. Dave, as usual, was growling at the TV, the remote in his hand.

As they entered, Dave said, "Well, I have some good news. The weather looks fantastic for tomorrow."

Cait rubbed his shoulder. "That's good to hear. Lisa has something to keep you busy for a while."

"Thank God. Give it to me beautiful," he smiled at Lisa.

"How do you feel Dave?" she smiled. "You look great."

"If I wasn't stuck in this damn chair, I'd be wonderful. Lisa, please, anything. Just get me busy and let me help."

Lisa laid out for him what she needed to be done. She first set in Dave's lap a number of perfectly cut squares of light weight tin foil in the red and white colors of Matt's school. She laid across the arm of the chair corresponding pre-cut ribbons. At the side of the chair, she set down a bag filled with small beads. "These will be part of the table decorations. You take a piece of the foil and grab the corners." She showed Dave. "Then you add some beads, which will serve as weights. When you get it this full, you take an opposite colored ribbon and tie it tightly shut in a bow." She did the first and showed it to Dave. "When you've finished with them, I'll attach a balloon to each one tomorrow." She set a cardboard flat on the other side of Dave's chair. "When you're done, put them in here. And Dave, that's pretty thin foil. Be gentle."

"Easy enough," Dave said. "Thank you." Cait and Lisa smiled at him and left him to the project.

Matt, having finished the pool and ran upstairs to change, stopped by Dave on his way out for the town team baseball game. "Hit a bomb for me Matt."

"Do my best Uncle Dave."

Less than five hours later, everything on Cait's list was completed. She and Aaron looked around as Sean pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed them to the two of them. Dave was sitting in a chair in the garage, compliments of the boys. Cait had his leg propped up on another chair. He glanced around. "It looks great Lisa." Sean handed him a beer as well, with Cait's blessing. The rest grabbed their own, as Sean poured Maggie and Leslie a glass of wine.

Aaron looked at Matt. "Where are you going tonight?"

"To bed dad." Aaron reached in the fridge, grabbed a beer, opened it and handed it to Matt. "Great game; two home runs?" Matt nodded as he took a swig of the beer with a smile. "You do know that your car keys belong to mom and me for the rest of the night?"

"Yes, dad," he answered. "And thanks." Aaron proudly smiled at his oldest son. Matt and Dave clinked long necks, with Dave greatly approving that Aaron and Cait were smart enough to let their son drink a beer around the house. He also highly supported their position that he would drive no more that day.

The younger boys enjoyed a soda. Jamaal and Lisa had left, as he had a banquet to go to, with their promises of "see you tomorrow in church".

They all looked around. Lisa had set up the table for the presents and a brightly decorated box with pictures of Matt on it for the cards. There was a space on the table where the video would run. The food tables were set up and had plastic table clothes taped down underneath the table top to hold them in place, as did the tables for their guests.

Alongside the walls of the garage, the coolers holding the beer, soft drinks and water were already in place, and iced down, compliments of Aaron, Jake and the boys. Jack had helped Lisa put the weights on each table that Dave had made. Sean had spent an hour craving a creative boat for the fruit salad from the rind of the huge watermelon Cait had purchased.

As Aaron wrapped his arm around Cait's shoulders, Maggie sighed. "We're there. It's just the little stuff we have to put together tomorrow."

Aaron and Cait could hear their three sons' stomach's growling. And rightly so; they all had contributed and put in a long day of hard work. "What's for supper," Mike asked. Before Cait could answer with her plan for Sean, Dave jumped in.

"The gang at Sal's should be on their way in about 20 minutes," he smiled. He stared at Cait and Aaron. "And no arguments from you two; consider it my contribution to the effort," he smiled.

It was one time they didn't argue with Dave's wallet.

Given the night and day they had, everyone was in bed by ten.

###


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cait and Aaron woke to the alarm at 6:00 with the first rays of a bright and beautiful Sunday morning coming in the porch door to their bedroom. Jack, who conked out the night before shortly after eating pizza and his bath, his hard work for the day getting the best of him, woke as well with a yawn and large stretch. They smiled at the son that shared their bed.

They both took turns using the shower quickly, as Jack quietly got the dogs up, let out and fed. He climbed back into their bed, waiting for them to finish. Aaron, in his suit pants, t-shirt, and barefoot, got Jack into the kitchen, giving him some juice and a banana. "Grandma has egg bake ready. We'll eat after we get home from church," Aaron explained. Jack just smiled, as Jarrod walked by on his way to the shower downstairs. They could hear Maggie in the bathroom upstairs.

Matt made his way down the steps, with his shower stuff to follow Jarrod. "Dad, I've got Jack; you finish getting dressed." Aaron smiled, rubbed his shoulder and went into the bedroom. Cait emerged a couple of minutes later and kissed both her sons.

"Jack, was Uncle Dave awake when you got Mudg?"

"Nope mom; he was snoring as usual," Jack smiled.

Cait went into the study and found Dave stirring. She gently shook him. He rolled a bit and looked at her. "You set to run off to church?"

"Yes, but it's only seven. We don't have to go for a bit. Do you want to sleep more, or get up?"

"Get up if you don't mind." Cait got Matt from the kitchen and helped him into their bathroom. Hotch was finishing putting his tie on.

"Cait…"

"If you haven't learned by now, I'm not a female wuss. I can hold my own. Matt has the big job. You two just get him ready to be in the recliner for a while." The three men just smiled. Jack smiled broadly as he got his teeth brushed with Uncle Dave. Cait, after putting on her usual dash of make-up, pulled him off the bathroom counter and got him dressed. Fifteen minutes later, Dave was in the recliner, cleanly shaved. "Dave, what do you need," Aaron asked.

"A cup of coffee," he smiled.

By twenty to eight, the entire family headed out the door to church and climbed into Aaron and Cait's vehicles, with Matt driving the second. Dave was watching a Sunday morning news program with the Sunday paper in his lap, his cup of coffee and one in reserve that Cait had put plastic wrap over the top to keep it warm. The dogs, having been let out after their breakfast, slept by the nook doors.

The old adage of the family that prays together, stays together played out. They all enjoyed the service that celebrated the Fourth of July, since that day was the first day of the month. Their Pastor always made it patriotic, singing the usual American hymns for the holiday. The entire Hotchner and Barkley family partook of communion, minus Jack, who was not old enough, and Sean and Leslie. Yet it was a comfort to Cait and Aaron that Sean had rediscovered his Episcopalian faith their mother had raised her sons in through Leslie. It was a beautiful and moving service.

By 9:45, they were back home, and walked in to smell Maggie's egg bakes she had stirred together the night before, cooking. Sean had guided her on getting them started before they left, baking at a lower temperature. Cait walked to Dave, handing him the church service folder. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just a little disappointed I couldn't go. Pastor always does a great job with that service. I love going to it." Dave was not a stranger in the Hotchner's church. Since Cait and Aaron were married, he always showed up when Jack, with the younger kids, sang in the service. And as a veteran, he never missed the services for Memorial Day and the Fourth.

"Uncle Dave, Pastor prayed for you this morning," Jack reported.

"Thanks champ, I appreciate that."

Sean checked the egg bakes and pronounced them ready, and pulled them out. Leslie got them cut as the family gathered in the nook. Between the egg bake and finishing off the last of the doughnuts and muffins, they all got filled up. Cait and Aaron, after changing, helped Dave get cleaned up as well and Cait changed his bandage, while doing her usual check of this vitals, this time Aaron helping Cait.

As they finished with him, Dave looked at them. "Do you mind letting me take a nap?"

Cait smiled at him and winked at Aaron. "On one condition," she smiled.

Dave arched his eyebrows. "Which is?"

"Your offer is still good about someone bunking with you?" Aaron said. "Because being up early the last couple of days, and his two late nights, plus the day he'll have, someone else could use a power nap as well."

"And it will be quieter in the study than the rest of the house. He really needs it Dave," Cait added.

Dave smiled broadly. "Bring it on." Ten minutes later, Dave and Jack were curled up in the study bed. Beans was on the foot of the bed, wrapped around Jack's legs, and Mudg took his usual place on the floor next to Dave's bed, always on guard. Cait and Aaron, leaving them, silently pulled the door closed and smiled at each other.

The walked back into the kitchen to see Lisa and Jamaal entering. "The backseat of my truck is filled with my wife's balloons," Jamaal smiled.

The group dug into getting the final preparations for the open house ready. The boys helped Jamaal get the helium filled regular balloons, again in red and white, out and attached to the table weights that Dave had put together. The special ones with messages for the graduate were placed in all the right spots. Cait and Maggie got the roasters going to get the first two batches of the turkey sandwiches warming. In a third roaster hooked up downstairs, they started to get the baked beans warming as well.

Sean, carrying the "industrial" size cans of beans teased Cait. "No homemade baked beans?"

"Sean, if you can make them better than these, please feel free to make them for Mike's party." He shook his head. Cait knew her stuff.

They got the third roaster of turkey slowly heating. "Seriously, 60 pounds of turkey?" Sean said. Cait told him how she figured the math, given their invite list. They were trying to spread the roasters through the house so they wouldn't overload any electrical circuits.

Sean shrugged. "I can't argue with the math. But you do know you're probably going to have leftovers."

"Number one Sean, I'd rather have leftovers than run out."

"Agreed; but I know there's a number two coming." Maggie just smiled.

"The baseball and football teams have a nasty habit of sweeping in at the end of the party and taking care of a lot of that problem," Cait smiled.

"I got off lucky. I just had to deal with a football team with Jake."

"Well mom, with the size of this school district, that's pretty much on overlap," she smiled.

Sean just shook his head. "Have I told you both lately how much you two impress the hell out of me?" They all smiled and headed back upstairs.

Lisa was waiting for them in the kitchen. "What else do you need me to do?"

Cait gave her dearest friend a hug. "Nothing more; thank you." Leslie, standing next to her, cutting the pans of bars and getting them arranged on trays, just smiled.

"Jamaal, Aaron and Jake just left to do an ice run. The boys are taking care of the coolers, getting the water drained. You sure you don't need anything else?"

Cait looked at them all. "Very honestly…." The other four just laughed.

"So what's the plan Cait," Leslie asked.

"I just need you and Lisa to help me keep the food line stocked."

"Cait," Lisa jumped in before Leslie, smiling at her. "You have guests coming this afternoon. Let us take care of that. You've did enough. Enjoy this day as much as Matt."

Sean smiled. "And I'm part of that plan. Just have fun with you guests."

Maggie rubbed her shoulder. "They're right, you know?"

Cait just smiled at the four of them.

Aaron, Jamaal and Jake returned, and Mike, Matt and Jarrod grabbed the ice bags, getting the coolers re-iced, with Aaron helping them. As Jamaal moved to get the large, blue plastic container from his truck and in place, Jake grabbed the eight gallon keg of 1919 Root Beer from the truck and placed it in the container. He and Jamaal got it iced down. Jake winked at Jamaal.

"Hey Matt, come here." Matt ambled over. Jake threw a muscled arm around his shoulder. "Since you are now officially a high school graduate and soon to be a college student, I take great pleasure in teaching you the first lesson of college." Jamaal very ceremoniously handed the tap for the keg to Jake.

"I'm going to teach you how to tap a keg."

Jake smiled broadly, which Matt matched. "Thanks Uncle Jake, you're the best."

"Yeah, Uncle Jake, you're the best," Aaron mimicked, giving Jake the Hotchner glare. Cait matched it.

Jake winked at Matt and Jamaal. "Relax you two; I've ran for my life at times for two years with Oregon linebackers chasing me. Those two don't scare me."

Matt just smiled at his uncle, as Jamaal laughed at Aaron and Cait.

###

**A/N: I think all of you have had a root beer. I will tell you this: A&W may have worldwide notoriety. However, the best root beer in the world is 1919. I'm not a root beer drinker, but I can drink 1919 by the frosty mug full, much to the chagrin of my cardiologist. In a "close to home" moment, 1919 is exclusively brewed at the Schell Brewery in New Ulm, MN, about 100 miles from where I live. And the reason why 1919 root beer is mostly an upper US Midwest "best kept secret". Tapping a keg is putting an instrument into the top of the keg to "pump" out the beverage. It involves putting the pump of the tap into the holes on the top of the keg. The tap with a pump is used to get air into the keg to get the beverage out, and a hose with the tap, an outlet at the end to pour the beverage. As you can tell from the story, it's mostly used for beer kegs; and the first lesson for incoming freshman college students. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Good news! It's the Sunday 2 for 1!**

Chapter 23

They all stood around the garage looking for anything they might have missed. It was Cait's third time. Aaron grabbed her list out of hand, pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Aaron," she protested.

He handed the list to Mike. "Take that in the house and hide it, please," he said as he continued to hold her. Mike smiled, grabbed the list and went inside.

Jarrod looked at Matt standing next to them and put a hand on his shoulder. "The final call is yours Matt. It's your party."

Matt just shook his head. "It looks fantastic everyone. Thank you for all for your help." He looked at his parents and pulled them both into a big hug. "Thanks mom and dad. I love you." Maggie blinked back a tear with Jarrod rubbing her shoulder. Sean, Leslie, Jamaal and Lisa smiled broadly at the scene. The heard a car door shut in the driveway.

Most of them snuck at peek at their watches. The open house wasn't supposed to start until three; yet it was only two. Aaron looked out and smiled to see Father Jimmy making his way to the garage. He shook his hand as he closed the gap.

"Welcome Father Jimmy," Aaron said, noticing he was carrying a small, black case. After Carolyn's funeral, Father Jimmy ran into Cait in the Georgetown Student Union cafeteria. He joined her for lunch, at her invitation, explaining that he taught a theology class once a week. Deeply impressed at how close the Hotchner's were to David, their Wednesday lunch soon became a weekly occurrence, and Cait had invited him to the house a couple of times to have dinner with them and Dave. He was now a dear family friend.

Aaron led him into the garage and made the introductions. Shaking hands with them all, he got to Cait and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's your patient doctor?"

"He's doing great Father Jimmy. And I think his nap today is the final tune-up to that Ferrari," she smiled. Father Jimmy looked at her with a quizzed look on his face, but Matt beat him to the question.

"How so mom?"

"Matt, God invented an incredible machine we call the human body." Father Jimmy smiled. "At it knows itself better than anyone. Dave's body has been working overtime to replace the blood he lost. The long nap he's taking; that his body telling him, 'OK, I've done my job, but I need to rest now'." They all smiled.

"Well, that's done," Mike smiled as he entered the garage, and shook Father Jimmy's hand. "I walked past the study and he has Jack in a laughing fit and the dogs are joining the fun." The group shared their own laugh.

"That's why I came early," Father Jimmy explained. "I thought I could give David communion before he starts on his sinful ways again," he joked. They all roared.

Cait looked at him, her eyes sparking. "Ever think you're fighting a lost cause with him?"

Knowing her now as well as he did, Father Jimmy smiled back, deadpanning, "Every day Cait."

"Come on in Father Jimmy," Aaron said, as he laughed with the rest. "We'll probably have to take care of a few things and then we'll give you two some privacy." Matt followed his parents and Father Jimmy into the house.

Ten minutes later, Jack came bounding out of the house in the clothes he wore to church, ready for the party. All the rest looked at each other and headed inside to get changed. Jack looked at Lisa and Jamaal, all ready dressed for the party and gave Lisa the sad, puppy dog look. "One bar," she said smiling. "Which one do you want?" Jack looked over the selection between the peanut butter Rice Krispie bars with chocolate frosting, seven layer bars, brownies, and then pointed to an M&M bar, smiling at Lisa.

Forty minutes later, Father Jimmy came into the garage. He noticed Jack and Mike sharing a glass of root beer from the keg. "Someone's anxious to get outside," he smiled at Cait and Aaron. They went inside to get him dressed for the party. Matt and Jake waited around the door for their signal, laughing slightly as Jack and Mike could hardly contain themselves.

Yet Mike noticed Father Jimmy's communion case. "Can I take that to your car for you Father Jimmy?"

"Thank you Mike; I appreciated that. Just set in the passenger seat. The doors are unlocked. And grab Matt's card please. It's in the visor above the driver's seat."

Mike shook his head. "Always the last hippie, Father Jimmy?" he smiled, remembering Uncle Dave's stories of his dear friend. Father Jimmy just laughed at him. "Uncle Dave has told you too much."

A little later, Jake and Matt got Dave into the garage, smiling broadly. Mike and Jack stood around Dave's lounge chair the boys had brought over from his backyard deck. It, like Dave, was old school. Made of wood, it had wheels on the back legs to make it easier to move around and a thick pad for comfort. The back support, including a pillowed head rest was adjustable. Dave looked to find a pillow already on it to support his leg and a balloon tied to each of the top corners of the back rest.

"Welcome to your ride for the afternoon, Uncle Dave," Matt smiled. Dave immediately noticed they were playing at his ego and started to open his mouth when Father Jimmy jumped in. "David," he scolded, "you just had Holy Communion." Dave clamped his mouth shut.

Jack walked up, smiling. "You're all set Uncle Dave." Matt and Jake, with Cait's help, got him settled in.

Mike took over. "And if you want to move to a different spot," he said, grabbing Dave's hand, "just reach underneath this armrest," he smiled, pulling up an old time bicycle horn attached to the left one. Mike honked it twice. "Two of us will come running."

"Thanks gang; you're the best," Dave said sarcastically, as he got some gently teasing from the rest.

Aaron gently grabbed Father Jimmy's elbow and quietly led him to the back side and nodded at the sign that Dave could not see. A laminated sheet of typing paper in bright colors read, "DO NOT Give This Man A Beer Without The Approval Of His Doctor." Father Jimmy put a hand on Aaron's shoulder and walked out of the garage to have a laugh.

By 3:30, guests had started to filter in. Dave, in his "ride" was sitting alongside a table at the end of one of the garages with Father Jimmy, engaged in conversation. Pastor Damrow and his wife Karen, appeared, and after making small talk with Matt and the family, approach the two. Pastor Damrow, knowing how much David Rossi had supported this family through their dark time, extended his hand to Rossi. "Dave, good to see you up and about; how are you feeling?"

"I'm great Pastor," Dave responded, warmly shaking his hand. "And as you can see, the boys have got me outfitted for the occasion." He rolled his eyes as they both laughed. "And thank you for your prayer this morning. Jack gave me the full report."

"Two members of the clergy praying for you Davey; no wonder you made it."

"Don't start on me again," Dave said, waving a finger at his friend. Pastor smiled as Dave introduced the pair to Father Jimmy. The two sat down with them and enjoyed a warm conversation, with Father Jimmy and the couple getting a bite to eat. Janice and Tom Marshall, Cait and Aaron's friends, walked in. Janice took the time to check on Dave.

"You look a lot better than the last time I saw you," she smiled. Dave explained to the rest Janice's role when he first arrived at Georgetown Hospital.

About that time, a car pulled to the side of the garages. Dave smiled as Jack raced towards it. A few minutes later, Jack walked into the garage with Mary, Bill and Jessica Brooks. Jack was holding his grandmother's hand as Jessica helped Bill, who walked with a cane, recovering from a recent hip replacement. Matt greeted them all with hugs, which were warmly returned.

"Thanks grandma, grandpa and Aunt Jess for coming. It wouldn't be the same without you," Matt said.

They joined the group at the table as the rest of the Hotchner family filtered over to give their greetings as well. Both members of the clergy exchanged smiles at how warmly Haley's family was welcomed by them all. Jarrod and Maggie made their way over and joined them at the table. When Jake stopped by, Bill, a die-hard Redskins fans, had a long chat with him about the Skins first round draft pick, with Father Jimmy joining in on the conversation.

A little later after eating, Father Jimmy as well as Pastor and his wife rose to leave, explaining they had other parties to attend. Jarrod and Maggie excused themselves to mingle more. As they left, Dave was about to grab the obnoxious horn, when the two tables to the right, slowly filling with members of the Hotchner's church family, pulled him over. A bit later, Aaron and Cait mingled with them, both finally drinking a beer. Gordy, one of the group looked at Cait. "So Cait, is he good to go?" Cait just smiled and nodded. "Dave, what flavor?"

Dave told him the choice and gladly accepted the beer on Gordy's return. They all enjoyed the time together, as they all now considered Dave part of the group. Haley's family, who had been chatting with Sean and Leslie, went to get something to eat.

About 5:00, the team started rolling in and took the next table to the church group vacated by the clergy and Haley's family. They all had met and chatted before at Cait and Aaron's wedding reception. Morgan was the last to arrive, with Fran. Matt gave her a bear hug when they appeared. "I knew you would come," he smiled.

Pulling out of the big embrace, she smiled at Matt. "My kids won't give me grandbabies, so I have to live vicariously through your mom and dad."

"Aww mom, don't start," Morgan groaned as he gave Matt a big hug and handed him his card. Matt greeted the rest of the team at the table, not being to talk to them when they arrived. Henry, remembering the wonderful time he had with the "big guys" at Dave's cabin last fall, climbed up on his chair seat to give Matt a hug.

The church group smiled at the exchange as they ate. Jack came over a few minutes, getting a hug from Fran as well. "My goodness, Jack, you've grown as much as your brothers." Jack beamed and showed her and the rest of the team the gap in his smile. He made his way to Henry.

"Henry, you want to go to the backyard and play on my swing set?"

"Yeah, Jack, let's go!" They sped out the side door, the two dogs racing after them.

Jenna, one of the teenage daughters of the church family group, rose out of her chair and looked at JJ and Will, smiling. "I'm done eating. I'll keep an eye on them." Cait happened to walk up.

"Thanks Jenna, they should be OK," she smiled.

Giving Cait a hug, she said, "I really don't mind." Cait smiled at her and moved to give Fran a hug, greeting the rest of the team.

"OMG Cait, this is just stupendous," Garcia enthused, looking around. "The decorations, and OMG Kevin, look at that food line, and the video and how you have everything organized…"

"Slow down baby girl before you spring a sprocket," Derek laughed.

"It is a pretty awesome set up, Cait," JJ smiled.

"You expected less Jayje?" Emily snarked. Morgan teased Dave about his contributions and Dave, with his usual dramatic flair, outlined his work with the table centerpieces.

Cait smiled at them all. "I had lots of help."

Aaron approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Starting with her husband," he smiled at the team. Three tables of friends smiled broadly.

Dave smiled at them. "When's the last time you two had a beer and relaxed for second?"

"Hinting at something Dave?" Aaron asked as the team snickered. They had all seen the sign on the back of his lounge chair as they came in.

"I'm not waitin' on an answer," Will drawled. "Y'all deserve one; and a break."

Cliff, one of the church group grabbed Aaron's arm. "You got a good team Aaron."

Hotch smiled. "Cliff, they're the best." The three tables enjoyed the time together. Jack and Henry blew in fifteen minutes later as they all were talking and laughing and pronounced their hunger.

"You two take of your guests," JJ smiled. "We'll take of Jack."

"I'm in on this equation," Reid smiled. "I've been waiting for this meal all day."

Kevin smiled at him. "Word, Dr. Reid."

Maggie joined them and rubbed Dave's shoulder. "Have you eaten yet?" Dave shook his head, as he took a drink of his beer. Cait shook her head at him. "What do you want? I'll fix you up a plate."

"Two of everything," he smiled. As Maggie left to get him something to eat, Erin and her husband John, joined the group. Their son, Jay, was talking with Matt. Competitors on the baseball field, playing for different high schools, they had always treated each other with respect. The team watched as Jay got a big smile when Matt introduced him to his Uncle Jake.

As the church group filtered out, the team had a wonderful time relaxing with the Strauss'. Erin and Dave did their usual sniping at each other, after she had smiled at his progress and how well he looked. No one thought differently that Chief Strauss chose to drink bottled water. Morgan, knowing her secret, inwardly smiled at the strides she had made. Jay joined them as he and his parents ate. They left a bit later.

Since the open house invitations stated the time from 3 – 7 pm, by seven the three garages at the Hotchner home were clear of guests save for the team.

Cait, Aaron, Sean, Leslie, Jarrod, Maggie, Jamaal, Lisa, Jake, Matt and Mike sat down at the tables next to them and finally ate. As they did, Morgan popped out of his chair. "I'm the beer-tender," he smiled at them. Sean went to the fridge and got Leslie and Maggie a glass of wine. Will was watching Jack and Henry in the pool.

As the group chatted and laughed with the rest of them, they finished. Lisa looked at Cait. "You relax; we'll take care of clean up."

Cait just shook her head. "Wait a bit," she smiled. On cue, they all heard a number of car doors shutting.

Aaron winked at Cait. "The vultures have arrived."

As the team looked in awe at the feeding frenzy, JJ smiled. "Cait," she said. "I've got to ask. How was dealing with your patient?"

"I have to admit, he's been pretty co-operative."

"What other choice did I have Cait?" Dave growled. Cait just smiled.

"Strangers; and a bedpan," Hotch smiled at Dave. Dave flipped him off.

The team knew Dave's "sensitivity" to the area of his wound. "So Cait, see anything good?" Emily asked, knowing she could be the only one to get away with asking the question. Cait, Aaron and Dave noticed the usual spark in her eyes. She was finally healing as well.

"Oh Emily; it was just OMG. It was glorious and wonderful and colored just the way I imagined." Garcia blinked, as Reid blushed. Kevin's mouth dropped open, as Morgan swung his arm around his mother's shoulder, winking at her. JJ, looking at Cait, choked back her laughter.

"I mean, it was pink in the right places. And while one very small area was red, which I knew, most of the rest were purple, which is to be expected…" Cait let the words hang for a beat. "I've never seen an operative wound healing that well," Cait added.

Dave leaned back in his "ride" and cracked his knuckles. "The joys of being Italian," he said with a laughing smile.

The team roared as Garcia, Kevin and Reid knew they had been busted. The others at the second tabled laughed louder, knowing how much this time meant to the BAU family. As the laughter died, Will brought Henry and Jack into the garage, wrapped in towels. JJ and Emily, still laughing, grabbed the boys. "Do you mind if we make ourselves at home and get the boys in the tub," JJ asked with a smile. Aaron and Cait shook their heads as they took the boys into the house to Cait and Aaron's master bath, with Garcia following.

By 8 pm, the fruit salad was gone. The trays of bars were decimated. Reid almost had to get physical with the one of Matt's teammates over the last peanut butter Rice Krispie bar. The cake was gone, save for four pieces. Maggie rubbed Lisa's shoulder while looking at Sean and Leslie and smiled. "Now we do clean up." Jamaal got out of his chair as well and looked at Aaron and Cait.

"You two do not move," he growled. Looking at Mike, "You however, are on garbage patrol." Mike just smiled and got up.

As the "vultures" left, Matt pitched in as well, as did the rest of the BAU team and the family. Twenty minutes later the entire group was sitting around the nook and kitchen, having given up on fighting the bugs. Jamaal and Lisa said their good nights, knowing what was about to transpire. Morgan and Matt, after helping him into the kitchen bathroom, got Dave settled into the recliner. Jack, in his pj's, was in Cait's lap on the couch, with Aaron's arm wrapped around her. Henry, dressed the same, was sitting with his mom, next to Cait, with Will on the other end, his arm matching Hotch's around the love of his life. The rest of the "family" filtered in.

Jake went out to Cait's car parked in the driveway, opened the back hatch and pulled out a brown paper bag. As he walked back into the house and to the group, he pulled out two bottles; one scotch, the other Bailey's. Smiling at them all, he set them down on the coffee table in the great room.

Dave smiled at him. "Thanks Jake."

Jake reached into his pocket to give Rossi the change from the bill he had been secretly handed earlier. "Anything for this family Dave," he said as he looked at them all. He rubbed Dave's shoulder as they shared a smile.

Jarrod winked at Maggie. "You get the glasses; I'll get the ice." Cait handed Dave the first glass of scotch.

###


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

By the second sips of their drinks, Aaron, Cait, JJ, and Will had two sleeping sons. Their time playing together as young boys do at Mach speed, along with enjoying the pool had caught up to them. Dave smiled as Cait and JJ took the boys into the master bedroom and tucked them in.

Matt and Mike said their good nights before they went to play video games. Matt took the time to thank each of them for coming to his open house, giving Fran a big hug. Mike added his own to Fran before they headed up the steps. The team relaxed around the great room as Jarrod, Maggie, Sean and Leslie stood leaning on the planter that separated the nook from the great room.

"Hotch, I've meaning to ask all night and kept forgetting when you were around. Where's Ashley?"

"She's been working back to back cases for six months, so Andi put her on a two week stand down after she finished the last one. She stopped over Thursday night to drop a card off for Matt and to see Dave. She was leaving the next morning to visit her folks." Everyone around the room shared smiles.

"I'm glad I have the week off," Emily said stretching out, while sitting on the hearth next to fireplace.

"You and me both part," Morgan answered, wrapping an arm around Fran, as they both shared the piano bench. "I get to fly home tomorrow with mama and enjoy a week in Chi-town. What are you doing princess?"

Emily gulped. "House hunting." They all raised their eyebrows. "I there, I'm really there. I'm finally over Doyle. And that's why I want to set down some roots. Besides, I'm getting tired of Rossi hammering me over the head every week that I'm putting money down the toilet by paying rent."

Will smiled. "You're not the only one that's been getting that sermon," he smiled as JJ re-joined him on the couch. "JJ and I have been getting the same."

Dave shook his head. "With what all of you pay a month in rent, you could be paying a mortgage. I know that's scary, but it makes more sense financially. And you will be building equity into your portfolios'." He shook his head again. "As smart as all of you are, that should be a no-brainer; especially you two," he added with a waggle of index finger at JJ and Will. "A little boy needs room to grow and play."

Jarrod cleared his throat. "I know Maggie and I aren't really part of this equation, but all of you should know how much we respect and love you. Pay attention to Dave and listen to him. That hint of gray in his goatee is not a sign of growing older. It is a sign of experience." Dave lifted his scotch glass in salute to Jarrod. Morgan nodded his head in concurrence.

Sean smiled at Jarrod. "That's great advice Jarrod, except…"

"For living in New York City," Jarrod finished.

"Sean," Dave added. "Please tell me you one of the two of you found a place that passed the rent control to you?"

Leslie beamed. "It's been in my family for years," she and Sean smiled. "It's my granddad's place. I said I always wanted to be in restaurant business. My family thought I was crazy. However, when I brought Sean home, they knew I was serious. And since I was the oldest grandkid….."

Dave smiled. "Grandpa backed you two." Aaron smiled broadly as well. The two of them nodded and shared smiles.

"And if any of you need a co-signer to get a loan, Cait and I here, and willing," Hotch smiled.

"They're not the only ones," Dave added. Emily and Will smiled broadly.

"Guess I'll have to think about that as well. I'm flying tomorrow so maybe I can do some research," Reid said, sitting next to Prentiss. Morgan gave him a questioning raise of his eyebrow, which Reid answered with a smile. "They've got my mom on some new meds that seem to be working very positively. She wants me to take her to the Grand Canyon," he said, hesitating a bit. "Growing up in Vegas but with her issues, we never went, even though it was so close," he shyly said, and then smiled. "But my dad and I have been communicating more and more lately. He even sees mom once a week," he added with a smile. "So, it's going to be a bit of our own family vacation." He looked at the floor for a second and then smiled at them all. "It will be our first."

"That sounds great Spence," JJ said. Cait curled back into Aaron's arm.

"I think I know what they've got her on Spencer," Cait smiled. "The studies are very promising. Just don't push her too much; be relaxed with her and she'll be fine." Reid smiled broadly. "And more importantly, just enjoy the time together." Cait smiled at him.

"Kitten," Dave simply asked from the recliner, noting her looking at deeply at Kevin.

"Italian Stallion, you're sure about this rent thing? I mean buying a home is buying appliances," she stammered. "And lawn mowers, rakes, OMG, the list is endless," Garcia said, looking at them all. "That's just scary."

Jarrod looked over the planter at her and Kevin. "Penelope; Dave is right. It's the smartest decision you can make. Why pay that rent money? You have nothing to show for it. Buying a home is the smartest investment you can make," he smiled.

Jake, sitting on the floor next to Rossi in the recliner, looked around the room. Having passed on the scotch but having another beer, asked, "If all of you are off this week, who the hell is minding the store and chasing the idiots? I mean, damnit, we need you folks."

Aaron just smiled at his youngest brother-in-law. "Coop's team; they've got the fort."

The rest of team smiled. Reid with his own broad grin added. "It's their turn." He and Emily, sitting together shared a high five.

-00CM00-

By ten, the party quickly started to break up. JJ and Will silently grabbed Henry from Cait and Hotch's bed and shared quiet hugs with all the rest before making their way to their vehicle. Will gently buckled Henry into his car seat as Cait and Aaron looked on, supervising the team getting on their way. Jarrod and Jake got Dave into the bathroom. As Cait and Aaron came back in, they got him settled into the study for the night.

Aaron and Cait settled into their bed and started to fall asleep. Then they noticed Jack silently leaving their bed. Cait, spooned against her husband, reached over to touch his thigh. Aaron responded with a rub of her hip and whispered, "What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know," Cait said as rolled to look him in the eye. "But Aaron, I think we have to find out." As they moved out of bed and into the great room the heard Jack going into Dave's room.

Standing in the foyer outside the study door, they heard Jack. "Uncle Dave? You awake? I need to talk to you." As Cait and Aaron moved closer to the doorway of the study to hear what was transpiring, Dave rolled over to Jack's voice. Jack stealthy moved past Mudg, sleeping alongside his bed and climbed up next to Dave.

"Jack, what's going on?" Dave mumbled half asleep.

"I love you Uncle Dave," Jack said simply. "But there's something I've got to do."

Dave noticed Aaron and Cait in the doorway. "What's that Champino?"

"Just listen Uncle Dave." Dave smiled at Cait and Aaron.

"Hi mommy; I'm with Uncle Dave. He got shot too, but he's going to be OK, so he's not going to see you for a while. But I know great-grandma is there with you. And you're both best friends by now. So mommy, can you make sure great-grandma meets Carolyn and James. Great gram knows how much we love Uncle Dave and she'd be great friends with them, just like you. All of you can be a special family, just like we are with Uncle Dave. Love you mommy."

Dave blinked a tear and pulled Jack to his chest for a deep hug. "I love you Jack. Thank you. That was really special." Cait and Aaron walked in.

"Yes it was son," Aaron said rubbing his neck. "But it time for all of us to get some sleep."

"Good night Uncle Dave, I love you too," Jack said and kissed his cheek. Aaron picked up from the bed.

Cait rubbed Jack's back as she leaned over to kiss Dave's temple. "Good night you."

"Good night to all of you. And thanks. I love you guys."

-00CM00-

Eight days later, David Rossi, beating Cait's prognosis, with the loving care he had received, walked into the BAU at his usual time on Monday morning. While limping at bit, and leaning on the cane he had been provided to support each step of his right leg, he simply smiled.

###

**A/N: Thank you to all for once again following my family that I love so, so much. Your reviews, favorite notification, story alert, et al means the world to me. I'm humbled by your response.**

**As usual, I can't end a story without the usual shout out to my friend and mentor Thn0715. Thanks babe! I luvs ya!**


End file.
